


Haestrom

by Vader1995mw



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Gen, Mass Effect 2, Science Fiction, Shooting, Soldier (Mass Effect), Spoilers, komandor też człowiek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vader1995mw/pseuds/Vader1995mw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po powrocie z ludzkiej kolonii, Horyzontu, komandor Shepard otrzymuje od przywódcy Cerberusa niepokojące informacje na temat dawnej przyjaciółki, quarianki Tali'Zorah. Misja ratunkowa szybko się komplikuje, stawiając drużynę komandora przed trudnym zadaniem wyciągnięcia wszystkich z Haestromu żywych.<br/>Opowiadanie na podstawie sagi Mass Effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haestrom

\- Shepard, świetnie spisałeś się na Horyzoncie. Odnieśliśmy zwycięstwo.

Komandor spojrzał na widniejący przed nim hologram siedzącego w fotelu mężczyzny. Niechęć, jaką zawsze do niego odczuwał, pogłębiła się jeszcze bardziej po tych słowach. Posłał mu najbardziej nienawistne spojrzenie, na jakie było go stać.

\- Jakie zwycięstwo, do cholery? – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Porwali prawie całą kolonię, a ty twierdzisz, że to zwycięstwo?

\- To wojna, Shepard – odparł niewzruszonym głosem Człowiek Iluzja, gasząc papierosa w popielniczce. – A na wojnie są ofiary. Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś zdawać sobie z tego sprawę – dodał, celując w niego nowym papierosem. - Rozumiem twoje podejście, jednak spójrz na to z innej strony: zdobyliśmy mnóstwo informacji. Możemy zbadać ciała Zbieraczy, dowiedzieć się kim są, może nawet dlaczego współpracują ze Żniwiarzami. Ich broń, technologia, to wszystko jest teraz niemalże na wyciągnięcie ręki! Dzięki temu będziemy mogli ocalić setki tysięcy kolonistów, może nawet miliony. Zapłaciliśmy niewiele, w stosunku do tego co zyskaliśmy.

Shepard nie odpowiedział. Miał trudności z opanowaniem drżenia dłoni, zaciśniętej w pięść. Zbyt wiele osób dziś go zirytowało. Zdecydowanie zbyt wiele.

Na twarzy Człowieka Iluzji pojawił się nikły cień uśmiechu. Kpiącego uśmiechu. A chwilę później zniknął, niczym niematerialne widmo, przy blasku płomienia zapalniczki.

\- Wiem co jest powodem twojego rozgoryczenia – rzekł przywódca Cerberusa, przesuwając od niechcenia hologramy wyświetlane przed nim. – I wbrew temu, co pewnie myślisz, rozumiem to.

\- Nie rozumiesz.

\- Dwa lata wiele zmieniły. Byłeś przez ten czas martwy… - Jeden z hologramów powiększył się na tyle, że komandor mógł dostrzec co jest na nim wyświetlane. Prócz bloku tekstu było tam zdjęcie pewnej osoby. Znanej mu aż za dobrze. - Nic więc dziwnego, że Williams się od ciebie odwróciła. Niestety, obawiam się że ze strony pozostałych dawnych towarzyszy możesz spodziewać się podobnej reakcji. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jest to łatwe do zaakceptowania, bo z twojej perspektywy tych dwóch lat po prostu nie było. – Na twarzy Człowieka Iluzji pojawiła się mina mentora, pouczającego podopiecznego. Shepard poczuł, że jeszcze chwila i szlag go trafi. - Z perspektywy innych minął spory kawałek życia. Pogrzebali cię, opłakiwali, pogodzili się w końcu ze stratą, rozeszli się w swoje strony, zajęli się własnym życiem. Słowem, poszli dalej. Chciałbym żebyś i ty potrafił iść dalej i nie oglądać się na przeszłość, bo nie możesz jej zmienić. Zginąłeś, a niecodziennie się zdarza że ludzie wracają zza grobu. A ty wracasz, z nowym statkiem i współpracujesz z kontrowersyjną organizacją. To ciężkie to zaakceptowania z perspektywy twoich dawnych towarzyszy, nie wszyscy to zrozumieją, nie wszyscy w to uwierzą, niektórzy mogą twierdzić że nie jesteś prawdziwym komandorem Shepardem. Mówię ci to, ponieważ nie chcę, żebyś odczuł kolejne rozczarowania i rozgrzebywał przeszłość. To źle na ciebie wpływa.

Wie, pomyślał Shepard. Do tej pory milczał w tej kwestii jak grób. Twoje niedoczekanie, sukinsynu. Liara jest inna.

\- A Garrus? Tali? – odezwał się po chwili Shepard, opanowując chęć rozłączenia się.

\- Cóż… Turianin był do ciebie naprawę przywiązany, uważał że, dołączając do twojej drużyny zaciągnął u ciebie dług. Quarianka, jak już chyba kiedyś wspominałem, naprawdę zadziwiła, przyznaję – szczególnie po tym drobnym incydencie jaki mieliśmy z Wędrowną Flotą. Przy okazji: mam informacje na temat Tali, które mogą cię zainteresować. Ale to za chwilę.

\- Co znowu?

\- Wracając do chorąży Williams… - Człowiek Iluzja powiększył jej akta jeszcze bardziej. – Myślę, że to nie przypadek, że Zbieracze zaatakowali Horyzont.

\- Taak, to rzeczywiście podejrzane – wycedził komandor. – Podobnie jak to, że zaskakująco szybko się dowiedziałeś o tym ataku.

\- Tę informację uzyskałem od sondy monitorującej Horyzont.

\- A czemu akurat Horyzont?

\- Odkąd nasiliły się porwania, postanowiłem stale monitorować wszystkie ludzkie kolonie. – Przed twarzą przywódcy Cerberusa pojawił się hologram sondy poruszającej się leniwie po orbicie jakiejś planety. – Te sondy to proste kom-boje, które w regularnych odstępach czasowych sprawdzają, czy możliwe jest połączenie się z powierzchnią. Jeśli nie, tak jak to było w przypadku Horyzontu, sonda od razu wysyła sygnał alarmowy.

\- Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę – odparł komandor krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Ale jaki związek ma Ashley z atakiem na kolonię?

\- Fakt, że Zbieracze zaatakowali akurat tę kolonię na której przebywał twój dawny członek załogi, wydaje się być co najmniej zastanawiający – powiedział Człowiek Iluzja, strząsając popiół z papierosa.

Shepard poczuł dziwną sensację w okolicy żołądka. Iluzja ma rację. To nie wygląda na przypadek.

\- Na Pochodzie Wolności była Tali… - mruknął komandor drapiąc się po policzku.

\- Najwyraźniej Zbieracze się tobą interesują. Co za tym idzie, Żniwiarze również.

\- To dlatego, że zabiłem jednego z nich?

\- Możliwe. Nie sądzę, aby Żniwiarze znali pojęcie strachu, ale na pewno zauważyli twoje dokonania. I wiedzą, że muszą się z tobą liczyć. Z pewnością, teraz będą baczniej cię obserwować…

\- Dobra, rozumiem – przerwał mu niecierpliwie komandor.  
Zapanowała cisza. Iluzja wystukał coś na holograficznym panelu, wiszącym przed nim w powietrzu.

\- Zanim odejdziesz: przesyłam na Normandię akta kilku osób, które mogłyby ci się przydać w trakcie trwania misji. Wśród nich znajduje się również Tali’Zorah. Z dotarciem do niej może być jednak problem…

\- O co chodzi?

\- Aktualnie znajduje się na Haestromie, dawnej kolonii quarian. To w systemie kontrolowanym przez gethy.

\- Co ona tam robi? – zapytał komandor, lekko zaniepokojony. Coś w głosie jego rozmówcy mówiło mu, że nie usłyszy od niego dobrych wieści. W sumie chyba jeszcze nigdy nie usłyszał.

\- Działa z polecenia Rady Admiralicji.

\- Nic więcej nie wiesz?

\- Quarianie bardzo dobrze szyfrują swoje wiadomości. Oczywiście część informacji byliśmy w stanie przechwycić, śledziłem poczynania Tali’Zorah od waszego spotkania na Pochodzie Wolności, stąd wiem teraz gdzie jest. Jedna z naszych sond, dokładnie dwadzieścia dwie minuty temu zeskanowała planetę i przestrzeń wokół niej – tu Człowiek Iluzja pozwolił sobie na efektowną pauzę. – Krótko mówiąc, mają problem. Cokolwiek quarianie zamierzali robić na Haestromie, chcieli robić to po cichu, bez konfrontacji z gethami. A nasza sonda wykryła statek gethów zmierzający ku planecie, kierujący się wyraźnie w stronę ich lądowiska. Chwilę później sonda została zestrzelona. Obawiam się, że gethy posiadają znaczną przewagę liczebną.

\- Joker, kurs na Haestrom – powiedział Shepard, otwierając nowy kanał omni–kluczem. – Mamy tam być najszybciej jak to możliwe.

\- Tak jest, komandorze – odpowiedział pilot. – Mogę widzieć co jest przyczyną pośpiechu? Ogłosili tam wyprzedaż używanych części zamiennych czy…

\- Lecimy tam, aby kogoś uratować.

\- Och, co za urocza odmiana… –burknął Joker. – Będziemy tam za jakieś pół godziny.

\- Jeśli dowiesz się czegoś o Zbieraczach, daj mi znać – powiedział komandor, odwracając się. Już zrobił dwa kroki w stronę krawędzi panelu, gdy dobiegł go głos Człowieka Iluzji:

\- Nie daj się ponieść zbędnym emocjom, Shepard.

Komandor obrzucił go pogardliwym spojrzeniem, po czym wyszedł z panelu komunikacyjnego. Miał serdecznie dość zarówno tej rozmowy, jak i jego rozmówcy. Skierował się w stronę kokpitu, błogosławiąc swoje lenistwo, przez które odłożył zdjęcie pancerza na później. Gdyby pozbył się go wcześniej, teraz zmuszony byłby zakładać go ponownie. A tego nie chciał. Lub inaczej: najzwyczajniej w świecie mu się nie chciało.

\- Komandorze, czy my zawsze musimy zwiedzać takie miejsca…? – odezwał się Joker, gdy Shepard zatrzymał się za jego fotelem. – Opuszczona kolonia, niezdatna do życia, smażona przez niestabilną gwiazdę w przestrzeni pełnej jakże przyjaznych gethów. Świetnie, możemy założyć biuro podróży! Jak się będziemy nazywać? „Do piachu” czy może „Ostatnia droga”?

\- Joker… Litości…

\- Tak, tak wiem, nie drażnić szefa…

\- Masz jakieś informacje na temat Haestromu?

\- Haestrom jest dawną kolonią quarian – odezwała się natychmiast EDI. – Została założona, w celu umożliwienia dokładnej obserwacji Dholen – niestabilnej gwiazdy, która może przedwcześnie wejść w fazę czerwonego olbrzyma. Kolonia została stracona na rzecz gethów w roku tysiąc osiemset dziewięćdziesiątym szóstym naszej ery, według ziemskiej rachuby czasu. Odległość Haestromu od swojej gwiazdy wynosi…

\- Dziękuję za wykład EDI, ale potrzebuję czegoś co pomoże nam tam przeżyć - wpadł jej w słowo Shepard.

\- Zrozumiałam. Życie na Haestromie jest teraz praktycznie niemożliwe. Zaobserwowano jedynie jednokomórkowe organizmy w podziemnych sieciach jaskiń. Gwiazda unicestwiła chroniącą planetę magnetosferę, przez co powierzchnia jest skrajnie niebezpieczna, ze względu na bardzo silne promieniowanie słoneczne. Wystawione na nie bariery kinetyczne mogą ulec przeciążeniu, a pancerz uszkodzeniu.

\- Mam taką fajną różową parasolkę, mogę ją wam pożyczyć, komandorze – powiedział Joker, powoli okręcając się na fotelu wokół własnej osi. – Krem z filtrem też by się przydał.

Shepard zignorował go. Świetnie, pomyślał. Nie dość że gethy, to jeszcze usmaży ich słońce. Po prostu wspaniale…

\- Włącz interkom – odezwał się w końcu do Jokera. Pilot nie spiesząc się, wykonał polecenie dowódcy, po czym osunął się lekko na fotelu, zamykając oczy i nucąc coś pod nosem.

\- Uwaga, mówi Shepard – powiedział komandor, pochylając się nad holograficzną konsoletą. – Za dwadzieścia minut znajdziemy się w obszarze kontrolowanym przez gethy. Wszyscy mają niezwłocznie udać się na swoje stanowiska. Ogłaszam pełną gotowość bojową. Garrus Vakarian, Jacob Taylor i… - tutaj zamilkł na chwilę. Nie był do końca pewny, czy chce ze sobą zabrać nowego członka załogi. Grunt wyraził się w miarę jasno, na temat dowodzenia Sheparda, ale jego nieprzewidywalne zachowanie budziło wątpliwości. Modląc się w duchu, aby kroganin nie zaaplikował mu serii pocisków w plecy, dokończył zdanie:

\- …i Grunt stawiają się za pięć minut na odprawie.

\- Piękna mowa, komandorze – rzekł Joker, tłumiąc ziewnięcie i przeciągając się w fotelu. – Naprawdę uważasz, że zabieranie ze sobą nieobliczalnego kroganina-mutanta wyciągniętego z akwarium to dobry pomysł…?

\- Też się nad tym zastanawiałem.

\- I…?

\- I uważam, że jeśli nie spróbuję to się nie dowiem. Nie nadstawiałem za niego karku na Korolusie, po to, aby teraz siedział i gapił się ścianę.

\- Ja to bym go zapakował z powrotem do akwarium. Tego w kajucie kapitańskiej, na górze.  Nie neguję oczywiście waszych decyzji, komandorze, ale…

Shepard odwrócił się, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Miał dość.

Niech ten cholerny dzień się wreszcie skończy.

  
  
***  
  


\- Kal, udało wam się namierzyć sondę?

Kal’Reegar oderwał wzrok od holograficznego panelu i spojrzał na zbliżającą się do niego quariankę.

\- Nie, proszę pani. Zniknęła bez śladu. Pewnie promieniowanie uszkodziło podzespoły odpowiedzialne za łączność.

\- Och, czy tutaj wszystko musi się psuć…? – westchnęła Tali. – Bariery kinetyczne powinny zatrzymać promieniowanie. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to stracimy wszystkie sondy i wrócimy bez żadnych danych…

O ile w ogóle wrócimy, dokończył za nią w myślach Reegar. Morale jest tak niskie, że chyba nikt nie wierzy w to, że wrócą do Wędrownej Floty w jednym kawałku. Są tu dopiero od trzech dni, a już mają siedmioro rannych.

Rada Admiralicji złożyła na barkach Tali bardzo wymagające zadanie. Dowodzenie wyprawą badawczą w przestrzeni gethów nie mogło być łatwe, ale ta misja od samego początku wydawała się być skazana na porażkę. Cały ich sprzęt bez ustanku się psuł pod wpływem zabójczego promieniowania. Sondy mające zbierać odczyty promieniowania w górnych warstwach atmosfery ginęły bez śladu. Co chwilę ktoś doznawał uszkodzeń kombinezonu, gdy tarcze nie wytrzymywały naporu promieni emitowanych przez Dholen. Cały czas pojawiały się kłopoty z dystrybucją wody i tlenu.

Na domiar złego wczoraj odnaleźli rozbity statek gethów, pełen nieaktywnych maszyn. Postanowiono zbadać wrak. Skończyło się na tym, że po okolicy rozbiegło się ponad trzydzieści syntetyków, które przegrupowały się i zaatakowały obozowisko quarian. Grupa komandosów dowodzonych przez Reegara, przydzielona do ochrony naukowców przez ponad kwadrans odpierała ofensywę na niemalże całkowicie odsłoniętym terenie. Trzech żołnierzy cały ten czas było wystawionych na działanie słońca – przygwożdżeni ostrzałem gethów nie mogli się ruszyć z miejsca. Promieniowanie natychmiast usmażyło ich tarcze i zaczęło dosłownie roztapiać na nich ich pancerze. Gdy udało się w końcu zniszczyć atakujące ich maszyny, wszyscy trzej trafili do polowego szpitala z ciężkimi oparzeniami. Kombinezony przywarły do nich tak, że trzeba było je operacyjnie odcinać od skóry.

Po tym wszystkim morale poleciało na łeb na szyję. Wszyscy naokoło zaczynali szemrać.

Tali była zmęczona, widać to było na pierwszy rzut oka. Zwykle radosna i pełna życia, teraz stała się ponura, chodziła z opuszczoną głową. Nawet jej oczy wydawały się być przygaszone. Reegar wiedział co ona musi czuć. Ta misja coraz bardziej ją przytłaczała. W dodatku czuła się odpowiedzialna za trzech poparzonych przez promieniowanie komandosów, jako że wydała zgodę na zbadanie statku gethów. Mimo, że to wcale nie była jej wina, pomyślał.

\- Może uda się ją w końcu znaleźć – rzekł po chwili. Wiedział, że nie mają na to najmniejszych szans, ale chciał ją jakoś pocieszyć.

\- Mam taką nadzieję – mruknęła Tali. – Sprawdzę co z tymi ładunkami wybuchowymi. Musimy oczyścić to zasypane przejście…

Quarianka odeszła wolnym krokiem, a Reegar chcąc nie chcąc, wrócił do panelu skanera. Uruchomił go i wpatrzył się tępo w wyświetlacz, na którym, jak się z resztą spodziewał, nic się nie pojawiło. Mimo swojej lojalności do Tali, nie mógł ukryć przed sobą samym tego, że ma już dość tej misji. Miał nadzieję, że w końcu zbiorą te cholerne odczyty i wrócą do Floty.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go cichy pisk dochodzący z panelu kontrolnego skanera. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że od dłuższej chwili wpatruje się w dużą kropkę na wyświetlaczu. W końcu ta przeklęta sonda! Jego ulga zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła – punkt na radarze się przemieszczał. I to bardzo szybko. Miał już niemal całkowitą pewność, że to statek gethów. Jego wątpliwości zostały rozwiane z chwilą, gdy desantowiec przeleciał mu nad głową.

Reegar nawet nie pamiętał kiedy karabin znalazł się w jego rękach. Nie pamiętał też, kiedy z nieba zaczęły spadać odłamki, wyrzucone w górę eksplozją. Ocknął się dopiero wtedy, gdy wpadł na Tali. Stała nieruchomo, wpatrując się jakby z niedowierzaniem w robiący nawrót statek.

\- Kal…

\- Do bunkra, już!  


  
***  
  


Haestrom. Cóż za zapomniany przez Boga świat.

To była pierwsza myśl, jaka nasunęła się komandorowi, gdy prom zniżył nieco lot.

Wyschnięta, spalona słońcem skorupa. Pokryta pyłem, wydająca ciągnąć się w nieskończoność jałowa, martwa pustynia. Nieustannie przypiekana zabójczymi promieniami swojej gwiazdy, Dholen, wiszącej nad powierzchnią jak katowski topór.

Shepard spojrzał na mały wyświetlacz wbudowany w pancerz po spodniej stronie przedramienia, przy nadgarstku.

\- Sześćdziesiąt sekund do strefy lądowania – powiedział, przerywając trwające od kilku minut milczenie.

– Przygotujcie się.

Na jego polecenie wszyscy sięgnęli po swoje hełmy. Założenie ich w ciasnym wnętrzu promu nie było łatwe. Najwięcej problemów sprawiało to zajmującemu dwa fotele Gruntowi, który omal nie zwalił przy tym z miejsca siedzącego obok Jacoba.

Komandor wziął do ręki swój hełm i trzymając go przy biodrze, wyciągnął karabin.

\- Pamiętajcie, lądowisko jest zacienione, ale dookoła roi się od gethów – powiedział, a inni również podnieśli się z foteli. Gdy kroganin wyprostował się, wolna przestrzeń w ładowni zmniejszyła się dwukrotnie.

– Sprawdźcie broń, wchodzimy ostro. Wysiadamy, zabezpieczamy SL i ruszamy w stronę bunkra. Według odczytów cieplnych quarianie zostali rozdzieleni na kilka grup. To misja ratunkowa, uważajcie gdzie strzelacie. – Shepard spojrzał niespokojnie na strzelbę Grunta, rozmiarami i kalibrem przypominającą działo przeciwpancerne. – Naszym priorytetem jest Tali, ale nie zostawimy na tej skale nikogo. Poruszajcie się ostrożnie, od osłony do osłony, pozostawajcie w cieniu. Jakieś pytania? – Wszyscy pokręcili głowami. – W porządku. Powodzenia pano…

Resztę jego słów zagłuszył przeciągliwy pisk, dochodzący z głośników umieszczonych w suficie.

\- Uwaga. Uwaga – bezbarwny głos WI promu rozległ się w ładowni, gdy tylko sygnał alarmowy ucichł. – Pojazd jest namierzany. Alarm, wykryto wirusa w systemach pokładowych.

Komandor cisnął hełm na fotel i rzucił się w stronę kokpitu.

\- …Podstawowe systemy obronne nieaktywne. Wymagany manualny restart systemu…

Wcisnął się na siedzenie pilota, rzucając karabin na sąsiednie stanowisko. Wyłączył system automatycznego pilotażu. A teraz jak na szkoleniu, pomyślał.

\- …Wystąpił nieznany problem z barierami kinetycznymi. Skonsultuj się z obsługą pojazdu.

Na wyświetlanym przed nim hologramie zobaczył pędzącą ku promowi rakietę.

Wirus w systemie. Wyłączone bariery kinetyczne. Nie było czasu na myślenie. Bez zastanowienia pociągnął za wolant. Prom natychmiast wystrzelił niemalże pionowo w górę.

Było za późno.

Huk jaki rozległ się przy trafieniu zdawał się rozrywać bębenki uszne.

A chwilę po tym szarpnięcie i błysk.

I ból rozrywający czoło, po tym jak Shepard wyrżnął nim o tablicę rozdzielczą. Ledwo widząc na oczy, zdołał uchwycić wzrokiem zbliżającą się w zatrważającym tempie powierzchnię planety i przekląć swoją głupotę – nie założył hełmu, który teraz najprawdopodobniej obijał się radośnie po podłodze ładowni.

Kolejna eksplozja, tym razem tak silna, że komandora wyrzuciło z fotela. Walnął całym ciałem o sufit kokpitu i runął z powrotem na stanowisko pilota.

Teraz już wiem, pomyślał starając się odszukać wolant. Teraz już wiem, dlaczego żołnierze nazywali te cholerne promy „trumną za trzy miliony kredytów”…

Ryk powietrza.

Huk.

Błysk.

I ciemność.  


 

***  


Joker spał.

Tak mogło by się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka, ale w zasadzie sternik znajdował się w swoistym stanie głębokiego otępienia. Nie dawał oznak życia poza oddychaniem. Nawet jego oczy były zamknięte.

Podczas służby w Przymierzu nigdy sobie nie pozwalał na tego rodzaju przerwy w pracy, ale odkąd przeniósł się na okręt Cerberusa zaczął nieco lekceważyć regulamin. Dobrze wiedział, że Shepard nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu, gdyż on sam (jak już to niegdyś powiedział) „nie należy do Cerberusa i nie ma zamiaru stosować się do jego zasad”.

Dzięki zapadaniu w bezmyślny trans, mógł przetrwać niekiedy godziny oczekiwania na powrót komandora.  
Mimo tego, że znajdowali się w przestrzeni gethów, nie obawiał się, że przez jego nieuwagę zostaną zaskoczeni przez syntetyków. W końcu nie spał: słyszał wszystko co dzieje się wokół niego, a gdyby w pobliżu pojawił się jakiś inny okręt, ta przeklęta SI na pewno by go o tym poinformowała.

Joker poczuł, że powoli odzyskuje pełną świadomość. Ostatnio zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby Człowiek Iluzja nie polecił zamontowanie EDI tylko po to, aby irytowała swym istnieniem pilota. No i jeszcze swoimi uwagami.

\- Regulamin Cerberusa wyraża się jasno w kwestii spania w czasie pełnienia służby, panie Moreau - odezwała się sztuczna inteligencja.

No świetnie, pomyślał Joker. O wilku mowa. Czy ona czyta w myślach?!

\- Przecież nie śpię!

\- Bez odpowiedniej aparatury nie mogę sprawdzić aktywności pańskiego mózgu. Jednakże zewnętrznie spełniał pan wszystkie objawy snu: zamknięte oczy, spowolniony oddech, wszystkie mięśnie w stanie rozluźnienia, a ponadto lekkie ślinienie.

\- Super, naprawdę dzięki za przypomnienie – parsknął Joker, ocierając usta zaciśniętą pięścią. – Ciekawe jakie ty będziesz spełniać objawy, gdy pójdę do rdzenia SI z lutownicą.

\- Regulamin Cerberusa… Uwaga, stracono połączenie z promem.

\- Co? – Joker podciągnął się na fotelu i zaczął przebierać palcami po holograficznej konsolecie. – To pewnie awaria nadajnika, już był taki przypadek. Ten technik Jackson miał to naprawić… Skontaktuję się bezpośrednio z Shepardem.

\- Komandor nie odpowiada, podobnie jak reszta drużyny – oznajmiła EDI.

\- A ty skąd to wiesz?

\- Wysłałam już do nich wiadomość, ale nie uzyskałam odpowiedzi.

Pilot nie zamierzał polegać na gadającym komputerze. Otworzył kanał komunikacyjny i pochylił się nad konsoletą:

\- Normandia do oddziału desantowego – powiedziawszy to zamilkł na chwilę. Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

\- Normandia do oddziału desantowego! Odezwij się Shepard! Może to gethy zakłócają komunikację?

\- Wydaje się to prawdopodobne. Znajdujemy się w ich przestrzeni. Jednakże radar dalekiego zasięgu nie wykrywa obcej sygnatury w tym rejonie.

\- Albo gethy mają zakłócacz na powierzchni – rozległ się czyiś głos za plecami pilota.

Miranda pojawiła się nie wiadomo kiedy.

\- Już nie raz lądowali w przestrzeni gethów i mieliśmy łączność – odparł Joker.

\- Agentka Lawson może mieć rację, panie Moreau – wtrąciła się EDI. – Spróbowałam zebrać odczyty cieplne z powierzchni planety – jest to niemożliwe. Gethy mogły uruchomić urządzenie zakłócające.

\- To nie przez tę gwiazdę? – nie poddawał się Joker.

\- Przed wyruszeniem komandora bez przeszkód zebrałam odczyty cieplne na jego życzenie – odrzekła SI.

\- W takim razie musimy czekać aż się odezwą?

\- Nie mamy innego wyjścia – powiedziała Miranda, odgarniając włosy z oczu. – A tak w ogóle to od kiedy śpisz na służbie?

\- Ja nie śpię! A od kiedy ty mnie podglądasz na mostku?

\- Od zawsze. To moja praca.

\- Poddaję się…  
  


***

 

 

Przez wszechobecną, otaczającą go ciemność zaczęły przebijać się oznaki życia.

Ból.

On jako pierwszy dał o sobie znać.

Rozdzierające kłucie w płucach, promieniujące na całe ciało, wydające się szarpać każdym nerwem z osobna. Shepard nie był pewny, czy całkowicie stracił przytomność, czy tylko jego umysł był przez pewien czas zawieszony w pustce po uderzeniu czołem w tablicę rozdzielczą.

Wraz z powolnym powrotem pełnej świadomości dotarło do niego, że się dusi. Nabierał wprawdzie powietrza do płuc, ale nie przynosiło to ulgi, wręcz przeciwnie – gardło coraz bardziej go paliło, a z każdym kolejnym wdechem było coraz to gorzej.

Pociemniało mu w oczach.

Atmosfera Haestromu była uboga w tlen i na dodatek pełna związków chemicznych szkodliwych dla większości organizmów.

Nie miał wiele czasu. Musiał działać.

W dalszym ciągu znajdował się w kokpicie, a raczej w tym co z niego zostało – teraz bardziej przypominał bezkształtną masę zmiażdżonego metalu.

Komandor spróbował się wydostać na zewnątrz, ale próba spełzła na niczym – gdy tylko podniósł się z fotela od razu poczuł, że coś jest nie tak – jego noga została uwięziona pod sprasowaną tablicą rozdzielczą.  
Bezskuteczne próby wyszarpania kończyny z pułapki spowodowały jedynie przyspieszenie rytmu pracy serca i tym samym wzrost zapotrzebowania na tlen.

Znów pociemniało mu w oczach. Gardło i płuca płonęły przeszywającym bólem. Oparł się o fotel i oddychając najgłębiej jak tylko mógł, starał się uspokoić tętno oraz lekceważyć nasilające się przy każdym wdechu kłucie w klatce piersiowej.

Spokojnie, pomyślał. Byle nie wpaść w panikę. To tylko pogorszy sytuację… Cholera, jak tu być spokojnym?! Umrę tutaj!

Przez chwilę siedział w bezruchu, modląc się w duchu aby ktoś z jego z załogi przyszedł mu z pomocą.

Ta chwila jednak nie nadeszła.

Odgarnął sprzed siebie zwisający z sufitu splot kabli ocierający mu się o twarz i wytarł wierzchem dłoni krew spływającą po czole. Odpiął pistolet od elektromagnetycznego uchwytu na pasku. Była to jego ostatnia nadzieja. Nikłe światełko w ciemnym tunelu.

Wycelował lufę w zmiażdżoną blachę, w której tkwiła jego noga. Pociągnął za spust. Ogarnięte przytłaczającą ciszą wnętrze kokpitu rozbrzmiało echem wystrzału. Pocisk wybił niewielki otwór w sprasowanej masie metalu. Strzelał do tej pory aż z Predatora wypadł rozżarzony pochłaniacz, który poturlał się po podłodze.  
Ponownie spróbował oswobodzić uwięzioną kończynę. Metal jęknął głucho. Szarpnął nogą. Coś zgrzytnęło.

Kolejne szarpnięcie, mocniejsze i bardziej rozpaczliwe niż poprzednie.

Z trzaskiem wyłamała się sprasowana płyta blokująca jego nogę.

Udało mu się. Był wolny.

Ten mały sukces podniósł go na duchu, ale nie przyćmił świadomości tego, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdował. Dobrze wiedział, że jeśli nie znajdzie zaraz hełmu, to zwyczajnie się udusi.

Nie zwlekając wydostał się ze zmasakrowanego wnętrza promu, uderzając przy okazji głową o jakąś wystającą rurę. Natychmiast oślepiło go światło Dholen, odbijające się od pokrytej jasnoszarym pyłem powierzchni planety. Odruchowo zasłonił oczy. Świat przekręcił się do góry nogami.

Shepard upadł na ziemię, wzbijając chmurę kurzu. Wstrząsnął nim spazmatyczny napad kaszlu. Drogi oddechowe tętniły rwącym bólem. Podniósł się chwiejnie na nogi, rozglądając się za swoim hełmem.

Nagle poczuł świąd na twarzy. Przetarł ją ręką, ale na nic się to nie zdało. Uczucie narastało z każdą sekundą, przeradzając się w palący ból. Syknął cicho. Miał wrażenie jakby ktoś przypalał mu skórę rozpalonym żelazem.

Świat pociemniał mu przed oczami.

Czas się kończył.

Czuł że odpływa. Powoli, miarowo jego umysł osuwa się w bezkresną, ciemną pustkę. Potrząsnął głową i mrużąc oczy rozejrzał się po okolicy. Wszędzie wokół leżały części rozerwanego na pół promu. Kilkanaście metrów dalej dostrzegł jakąś sylwetkę na ziemi. Prawdopodobnie był to Jacob, choć nie mógł mieć pewności, gdyż prawie całkowicie oślepiał go blask słońca. Nie miał pojęcia czy był żywy czy martwy, nie miał czasu aby to sprawdzić. Martwy ratownik to żaden ratownik.

Kolejny napad kaszlu, jeszcze silniejszy od poprzedniego. Palący ból nieosłoniętej pancerzem skóry.

Czas się kończył.

Ruszył powoli przed siebie, powłócząc bezsilnie nogami. Czuł jak uchodzi z niego życie. Z każdym krokiem, przy każdym oddechu. Potknął się o coś. Okrągły przedmiot odskoczył od niego, uderzony nogą.

Hełm.  
Ostatkiem sił rzucił się biegiem w jego stronę. Słońce paliło niemiłosiernie. Upadł na kolana, podniósł go z ziemi, jednym wyuczonym ruchem założył i podpiął przewody doprowadzające tlen. Uszczelnił całość.

Powietrze z cichym sykiem wpadło do wnętrza hełmu, powodując na początku zawroty głowy.

Opadł bezwładnie na plecy, starając się uspokoić oddech i zwalczyć kolejny napad kaszlu.

Żył. Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, ale jednak udało mu się wyrwać z objęć śmierci. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Nie wiedział ile tak leżał, wpatrując się tępo w rozciągające się nad nim niebo i wsłuchując się w swój płytki, świszczący oddech. Po jakimś czasie z transu wyrwała go porażająca myśl. Myśl która sprawiła, że natychmiast podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

_Co z innymi?_

Gwałtownie poderwał się na nogi. Od razu zrozumiał, że było to błąd. Targnęły nim tak silne zawroty głowy, że zanim zdążył choćby pomyśleć o utrzymaniu równowagi, już leżał z wizjerem hełmu przyciśniętym do ziemi. Spróbował choć trochę się podnieść, ale mięśnie odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Nagle usłyszał jakiś przytłumiony głos:

\- Shepard? Żyjesz?

Komandor rozejrzał się, poszukując osoby która to wypowiedziała – jego wzrok natknął się na parę zakurzonych butów, należących bez wątpienia do turianina, który po chwili złapał go za ramiona i postawił na nogi.

\- W porządku? – zapytał Garrus.

\- Tak, dzięki – odrzekł Shepard, lecz jego głos zabrzmiał jak charkot i po chwili przerodził się w kaszel nie do opanowania. Turianin złapał go za ramię, zapobiegając kolejnemu upadkowi. Po kilkunastu sekundach oddech komandora wrócił do normy, jednakże wciąż miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś wywrócił mu płuca na lewą stronę. Podobnie jak krtań i tchawicę.

\- Co z resztą? – wychrypiał. – Wszyscy żyją?

\- Tak, nic im nie jest. Jacoba trochę poturbowało, ale i tak wygląda lepiej od ciebie. Mieliśmy cholerne szczęście.

Komandor spojrzał w stronę rozbitego promu – Jacob powoli podnosił się z ziemi, wykonując tak ostrożne ruchy, jakby miał połamane wszystkie żebra. Grunt podszedł do czegoś, co wyglądało na obudowę rdzenia efektu masy. Uniósł ją trochę nad ziemię, zajrzał pod spód i wyciągnął stamtąd swoją strzelbę.

\- Mieliśmy raczej cholernego pecha – powiedział komandor, trzymając się za gardło. – Zestrzelili nas, jeśli nie zauważyłeś.

Grunt puścił obudowę silnika, która uderzyła o ziemię z głuchym tąpnięciem, powodując lekki wstrząs i wzbijając tuman pyłu.

\- Doprawdy? Musiało mi to umknąć – odparł z sarkazmem Garrus, odrywając wzrok od kroganina. – Lepiej schowajmy się gdzieś w cieniu. Na moim pancerzu już zaczynają się pojawiać odpryski.

\- Drużyna! – zawołał Shepard. – Zbiórka!

Ukryli się w cieniu rzucanym przez rozerwany na pół kadłub promu. Komandor wydostał z kokpitu swój karabin, po czym wrócił do reszty.

\- Wiem, że wszystko się skomplikowało, ale musimy sobie jakoś poradzić – powiedział, przebiegając spojrzeniem po każdym. – Cel misji nie uległ zmianie. Naszym celem jest uratowanie Tali i innych quarian. Teraz musimy po prostu.. Musimy przebyć dłuższą… Dłuższą drogę – zakończył kulawo.

\- Tak jest, komandorze – odrzekł Jacob. Grunt wydał z siebie pomruk mający najwyraźniej oznaczać aprobatę. Garrus ograniczył się do skinięcia głową.

\- Sprawdzimy łączność – kontynuował komandor, po czym uruchomił swój komunikator. Wnętrze hełmu wypełnił szum. – Co jest? Chyba mam uszkodzony system łączności… - mruknął. – Jeden głośnik  w ogóle nie działa, a drugi tylko szumi.

\- U mnie też nic nie słychać, komandorze – powiedział Jacob, waląc pięścią w bok hełmu.

\- Gethy zakłócają łączność – stwierdził Garrus.

\- W takim razie musimy znaleźć urządzenie zakłócające i je rozwalić. Inaczej nie skontaktujemy się z Normandią – rzekł Shepard, patrząc w kierunku widniejących w oddali zabudowań. – Ruszamy w stronę kolonii. Podkręćcie bariery, nie wytrzymają długo, ale zawsze zyskamy trochę czasu.

Komandor aktywował omni-klucz, włączył funkcję pomiaru odległości i skierował plamkę lasera w stronę budynków.

\- Prawie dwa kilometry. To całkowicie otwarty teren, nigdzie nie ma cienia… Nie możemy się zatrzymywać, bo słońce usmaży nas żywcem. Jeżeli przebiegniemy to może coś z nas zostanie. Choć i tak… - Shepard przerwał, gdy zaatakował go kolejny napad kaszlu, którego nie mógł opanować przez dobrych kilkanaście sekund.

\- Co z tobą? – zapytał się Garrus, wymieniwszy przedtem znaczące spojrzenia z Jacobem. – Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

Komandor machnął lekceważąco ręką, wciąż nie mogąc nic powiedzieć.

\- Po prostu zbyt długo zażywałem tutejszego świeżego powietrza – wykrztusił, gdy jego oddech wrócił do normy.

\- Bardzo śmieszne – parsknął ponuro turianin. – I ty masz niby biec w takim stanie?

\- A masz lepszy pomysł? Jeśli tak, to bądź łaskaw się nim z nami podzielić.

Garrus zamilkł na chwilę. Odwrócił się po czym mruknął cicho:

\- A potem znów będę musiał ci ratować tyłek…

\- Ostatnio to ja cię wyciągałem półżywego z Omegi, zapomniałeś?

\- Pierwszy i ostatni raz. Każdy może popełnić błąd…

\- Właśnie dlatego tu jesteś. Ktoś musi pilnować, żeby nikt mi nie odstrzelił czterech liter.

\- A potem i tak ty zgarniasz wszystkie zasługi…

\- Wciąż jesteś obrażony za te tancerki z Zaświatów?

Garrus zaśmiał się pod nosem. Shepard pokręcił głową, po czym poklepał turianina po ramieniu i zwrócił się do reszty drużyny:

\- Ruszamy. Nie ma czasu do stracenia.

\- Zrozumiano, komandorze – odparł natychmiast Jacob, wyciągając karabin.

Shepard włączył tarcze i sprawdził ich poziom. Sto procent. Zobaczymy na jak długo, pomyślał.

Na jego znak ruszyli biegiem w stronę kolonii. Na reakcję barier kinetycznych nie trzeba było długo czekać – już po chwili w hełmach rozbrzmiały sygnały alarmowe, informujące o przeciążeniu tarcz. Ich poziom zaczął systematycznie spadać.

_Dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent, dziewięćdziesiąt dwa procent…_

System podtrzymywania życia niemalże natychmiast zareagował na wzmożony wysiłek i co za tym idzie przyspieszony oddech, dostarczając więcej tlenu.

Z pewnością pomogło to reszcie drużyny, jednakże Shepard wciąż odczuwał skutki niedotlenienia i długotrwałego oddychania skażonym powietrzem. Cały czas miał zawroty głowy, przez które ustawicznie się potykał. Starał się też walczyć z powracającymi napadami kaszlu utrudniającymi dalszy bieg.

_Trzydzieści siedem procent… Trzydzieści cztery…_

Zabudowania zdawały się w ogóle nie przybliżać. Biegli już dość długo i z każdą chwilą rosło ryzyko wykrycia przez gethy. Jeżeli maszyny przygwoździły by ich tutaj ogniem snajperskim, nie mieli by najmniejszych szans na przeżycie – nawet gdyby udało się im schować za porozsiewanymi po okolicy niewielkimi skałami, prędzej czy później zabiłby ich promienie Dholen.

_Osiem procent… Pięć… Dwa…_

No to koniec, pomyślał Shepard. Ledwie ta myśl uformowała się do końca, powietrze wokół niego zadrgało a z jednego działającego głośnika w jego hełmie dobiegł sygnał alarmowy.

Tarcze padły.

Z resztą drużyny nie było inaczej – chwilę później wyłączyła się bariera Grunta i Garrusa. Najdłużej tarcze wytrzymały u Jacoba, który biegł częściowo skryty w cieniu rzucanym przez kroganina.

Cisza jaka ich otaczała była przytłaczająca. Hełm tłumił prawie wszystkie dźwięki z zewnątrz. Komandor słyszał jedynie swój oddech i głuchy odgłos własnych kroków. Na pancerzu zaczęły się pojawiać pierwsze odpryski. Nie mieli wiele czasu.

Zawroty głowy nasiliły się. W dodatku świat zaczął mu na przemian ciemnieć i jaśnieć przed oczami. Potknął się o wystający kamień i upadł na ziemię. Całe drogi oddechowe paliły go tak, jakby w środku szalał pożar. Kolejny napad kaszlu, tym razem przeobrażającego się w rzężenie.

\- Cholera… Nie wyglądasz za dobrze – Garrus przykucnął przy nim i spojrzał na Jacoba, który widząc to wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

\- No… Dzi – dzię - ki za… In – infor… Informację… - wykrztusił Shepard, nie mogąc opanować kaszlu.

\- Dasz radę biec dalej? – zapytał turianin, nie reagując na zaczepkę.

\- Nic mi… Nic mi nie jest. Biegnijcie do cienia… Za – zaraz was… Do – dogonię…

\- W takim stanie nie przebiegniesz nawet paru metrów… Ale nie jest już daleko. Możemy…

Ziemia eksplodowała. Tuż obok głowy komandora w powietrze wzbił się pióropusz pyłu. Huk wystrzału przetoczył się po całej okolicy.

\- Snajper!

Garrus błyskawicznie rozłożył swój karabin. Podbiegł kilka kroków do przodu, przykucnął na prawe kolano, przybliżając lunetę do oka i niemalże w tej samej chwili nacisnął spust.

\- Zdjęty – powiedział ze stoickim spokojem, obserwując spadający z dachu kształt.

\- Musimy ruszać. Za chwilę zaroi się tu od gethów – rzekł Jacob, odpinając od elektromagnetycznego zaczepu karabinek M8.

\- Za późno, już tu są! – zawołał Garrus.

Koło nich przemknął ze świstem pocisk. Zaraz po tym cała seria trafia w pobliską skałę, która zasypała ich odłamkami. Chwilę później wszyscy kulili się za nią, przygwożdżeni ogniem zaporowym. Wszyscy prócz Grunta, który musiał znaleźć sobie większą skałę.

Shepard przewrócił się na plecy. Przez chwilę nie wiedział co się dzieje: zaraz po tym jak wokół zaczęły śmigać pociski, ktoś wciągnął go za głaz.

Nagle powietrze zadrgało, wstrząśnięte eksplozją, która niemalże rozniosła na kawałki skałę za którą się chowali. Zasypał ich grad odłamków o wielkości piłek golfowych.

\- Granatnik! – zawołał Garrus.

\- I co teraz?! – odkrzyknął Jacob, strzelając na oślep zza rogu.

\- Zaraz rozwalą tę skałę!

\- Powiedz mi coś czego nie wiem!

Nagle ostrzał niespodziewanie osłabł. Co prawda odgłosy strzałów wciąż niosły się z oddali, lecz prawie żadne pociski nie leciały w ich kierunku.

\- Co do diabła? – Jacob wychylił się lekko i spojrzał w kierunku zabudowań.

Garrus oparł karabin o kamień i zbliżył oko do lunety.

\- Quarianie – oznajmił z niedowierzeniem. – Odwrócili uwagę gethów.

Rozległ się donośny trzask i Garrus nagle znalazł się na ziemi, trzymając się za ramię.

\- Chyba jednak nie wszystkich. Cholera… - zaklął podnosząc się na nogi.

\- Jesteś cały? – zapytał Jacob, schylając głowę gdy przemknęła mu nad nią długa seria.

\- Tak… Rozpieprzyło tylko naramiennik…

\- Garrus… Musimy pomóc quarianom – odezwał się chrapliwie Shepard.

\- Wiem. Nie podnoś się, bo i tak nie ustoisz na nogach w tym stanie – odrzekł turianin, wyjmując pochłaniacze z ładownicy na przedramieniu i ustawiając je na skale w równym rzędzie. – Teraz mamy szansę. Grunt, weź go i biegnij do najbliższego cienia z Jacobem. Będę was osłaniał. Na mój znak… - Garrus oparł lufę karabinu o głaz. – Teraz!

Komandor poczuł jak kroganin z ogromną siłą podnosi go i zarzuca sobie na ramię jak worek kartofli.

Grunt ruszył biegiem w stronę kolonii w towarzystwie Jacoba, który co chwilę posyłał ku gethom krótkie serie z karabinku. Powietrzem wstrząsnął huk wystrzału Modliszki Garrusa. Po nim nastąpił kolejny. A potem jeszcze jeden.

Shepard widział jedynie buty kroganina, wzbijające przy każdym stąpnięciu tuman kurzu. Co chwilę uderzał hełmem o jego pancerz.

Łup. Łup. Łup. Cholera, zaraz łeb mi pęknie, pomyślał zanosząc się kaszlem i rytmicznie, przy każdym kroku Grunta, rąbiąc głową w płytę chroniącą plecy kroganina. Jakiś zabłąkany pocisk grzmotnął w pancerz Grunta, ale ten nawet nie drgnął, o ile w ogóle to zauważył.

W końcu, po biegu, który wydawał się trwać całe wieki, znaleźli się w cieniu rzucanym przez wysoki betonowy budynek. Kroganin położył go przy murze, po czym przerzucił swoją strzelbę z lewej ręki do prawej. I wycelował ją prosto w pobliską uliczkę.

Huk, jaki rozległ się przy wystrzale, mógł konkurować z działem okrętowym. Shepard odniósł wrażenie, że powietrze zgęstniało i chwilę później rozprężyło się, wzbijając obłoki pyłu.

Gdy kurzawa opadła, komandor spojrzał w głąb przesmyku między budynkami. Leżały tam porozrywane szczątki czegoś, co jeszcze przed chwilą było gethem. I to całkiem żywym.

\- Ładny strzał – powiedział Shepard, opierając się plecami o ścianę.

\- Po to tu jestem – odezwał się po raz pierwszy kroganin.

\- Nawet go nie zauważyłem… - mruknął nieco skonfundowany Jacob, podnosząc coś wyglądającego na spory fragment nogi getha.

\- Coś mnie ominęło? – zapytał Garrus, wybiegając zza rogu.

\- Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? – komandor powoli podniósł się na nogi. – Przebiegłeś bez osłony?

\- Quarianie się wycofali, a gethy pobiegły za nimi – odrzekł turianin. – Zgaduję, że przydałaby się im nasza pomoc.

\- Ruszamy – powiedział Shepard rozkładając karabin.

\- Będziesz mógł iść?

\- Nawet biec jeśli będzie trzeba. Idziemy.

\- Czas im dokopać – Jacob odrzucił na bok część getha.

\- Rozwalmy coś – skomentował Grunt.

Pobiegli wąskim przesmykiem między masywnymi budowlami, wzniesionymi z szarego betonu. Shepard przodem, zaraz za nim Jacob i Garrus. Grunt ubezpieczał tyły. Klaustrofobiczna uliczka zdawała się zamykać nad nimi i nieustannie zwężać. Poważnie nadgryzione zębem czasu ściany odbijały dźwięki ich kroków, tworząc kakofonię złożoną ze zniekształconych stukotów i szmerów. Po chwili dołączyły do nich niosące się echem odgłosy wystrzałów, z każdym krokiem głośniejsze i bardziej wyraźne. Ziemia lekko zadrżała, wstrząśnięta odległą eksplozją. Ściany przez chwilę zasłoniły się szumiącą kurtyną opadającego pyłu. Dobiegł ich niski, ponury grzmot.

Uliczka niespodziewanie się skończyła. Wybiegli na spory plac, otoczony ze wszystkich stron różnymi budowlami lub, niekiedy, zaledwie ich pozostałościami. Shepard zdążył uchwycić wzrokiem wycofującego się quarianina, nim ten zniknął w tunelu zagłębiającym się w pobliski budynek. W ślad za nim pognały cztery gethy.

Na placu pozostały trzy. Powietrze nie wiadomo kiedy rozcięła wymiana ognia.

\- Ogień zaporowy! – zawołał instynktownie komandor. Było to zbędne. Każdy już od kilku sekund posyłał w stronę maszyn tyle kul, ile tylko mógł. – Jesteśmy odsłonięci!

Krótka seria trzech pocisków trafiła w jego bariery z dźwiękiem przywodzącym na myśl klaśnięcie w otwarte dłonie. Ku zdziwieniu komandora tarcze jakimś cudem wytrzymały. Nie miał jednak czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym zjawiskiem. Trafił jednego getha prosto w środek korpusu, przyozdabiając pobliską, szarą ścianę smugami smaru. Drugiego syntetyka powalili wspólnie Jacob i Garrus. Kawałki maszyny rozprysnęły się po okolicy. Trzeci geth zniknął za gruzowiskiem, utworzonym przez zniszczoną ścianę prawie całkowicie zawalonego budynku. Zaraz po tym wychylił się ze swojej kryjówki, kierując ku swym przeciwnikom lufę swojej broni. Dużej. Komandor poczuł dziwną sensację w okolicach przepony. Zdążył jedynie zakląć:

\- O żesz…

\- Padnij!

Nastąpiła eksplozja. Fala uderzeniowa rozrzuciła ich na wszystkie strony, przeciążając tarcze i ciskając ich o ściany jak szmaciane lalki. Shepard wyrżnął o mur. Odłamek wielkości małej cegły grzmotnął go w hełm. Przed oczami przemknęły mu całe konstelacje gwiazd.

\- To ten skurwiel z granatnikiem! – rozległ się głos Garrusa, niosąc się echem po placu.

Komandor niezgrabnie podniósł się na nogi, bezskutecznie rozglądając się za jakąś solidną osłoną. Przez głowę przemknął mu pewien szalony pomysł. Ryzykowny, ale też genialny w swej prostocie. Nie miał czasu na bicie się z myślami. Instynkt i adrenalina podjęły decyzję za niego.

\- Osłaniajcie mnie! – zawołał do reszty drużyny, po czym puścił się biegiem wprost na kryjącego się getha.

Wybuch wytrącił mu z rąk broń, lecz nie było mowy o szukaniu jej pod ostrzałem z granatnika. Zresztą, teraz nie była mu aż tak potrzebna. Przeskoczył przez niski murek. Wokół niego powietrze przecinały pociski wymierzone w getha, który znów wychylił się zza hałdy gruzu. Kolejna eksplozja wstrząsnęła placem. Fala uderzeniowa wytrąciła komandora z rytmu i zbombardowała gradem odłamków. Wessała go chmura pyłu wzbita przez wybuch. Odzyskawszy równowagę biegł dalej, starając się nie stracić orientacji w kurzawie. Wyrwał się z niej tuż zawaliskiem. Rozjarzyło się złotym światłem ostrze omni–klucza. W dwóch płynnych skokach wdrapał się na gruzowisko. Tuż przed zeskoczeniem, ujrzał stojącego poniżej getha. Syntetyk cofnął się na jego widok, unosząc broń. Za późno.

Shepard wylądował miękko na ugiętych nogach, wychylony do przodu. Wykorzystując rozpęd wykonał dwa trzy szybkie kroki, uchylając się przed lufą granatnika. Wyprowadził niskie, długie cięcie, które pozbawiło getha nóg na wysokości kolan. Maszyna zaświergotała boleśnie – jak na maszynę bardzo ludzko.

Komandor wyprostował się i obrzucił obojętnym spojrzeniem syntetyka, który próbował uciec, wlokąc na rękach pozbawione nóg ciało. Ostrze raz jeszcze zmieniło się w złotą smugę, tnąc pancerz i przewody hydrauliczne. Posypały się iskry. Geth przestał uciekać.

\- Czysto! – zawołał Shepard, wybiegając zza gruzowiska i dezaktywując omni-ostrze. Reszta drużyny wyszła mu na spotkanie.

\- Jest i zakłócacz – powiedział Garrus, rzucając komandorowi jego karabin, a drugą ręką wskazując na środek placu. Stał tam wąski metalowy słup, wysoki na jakieś pięć metrów i rozstawiony na trzech nogach.

Komandor podziękował turianinowi skinieniem głowy, po czym podszedł do urządzenia zakłócającego, odpinając od paska granat. Włączył elektromagnes i przyczepił ładunek do panelu, starając się zdusić powracający kaszel.

\- Ruszamy, musimy pomóc quarianom – rzekł, po czym wraz z drużyną pobiegł w stronę tunelu w którym zniknęli żołnierze Wędrownej Floty. Gdy tylko oddalili się znacząco od centrum placu, komandor zdetonował granat. Huknęło i we wszystkie kierunki poszybowały stalowe odłamki. Zakłócacz, przerwany w połowie, przewrócił się na ziemię. Nie było jednak czasu na podziwianie zniszczeń. Zagłębili się w tunel, który po kilku metrach skręcił w lewo o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Było dość ciemno. Zaraz za zakrętem wpadli na gethy.

Dosłownie.

Komandor omal nie wywrócił się na ziemię, gdy wyrżnął całym ciałem w pędzącą z naprzeciwka maszynę.

Uniósł broń.

Czterech na czterech.

Tunel w jednej chwili wypełnił się odgłosami wystrzałów i złotym światłem ostrzy wysuwających się z omni-kluczy. Grunt złapał najbliższego getha za ramię i cisnął nim o ścianę z takim impetem, że z sufitu posypał się tynk. Dokończył dzieła za pomocą swojej strzelby.

Garrus obrócił nogą syntetyka, który przypadł jemu, upewniając się że maszyna nie stanowi już zagrożenia. Dla pewności wpakował w niego jeszcze dwa pociski.

\- Cholera, było blisko – stwierdził Jacob, ścierając z pancerza resztki smaru, jakim obryzgał go trafiony przez niego geth. – Nie żebym nie lubił bezpośredniej walki, ale teraz było trochę za ostro. Nie marzy mi się powtórka…

\- Ale ty pieprzysz, Taylor – zaśmiał się Garrus. – Shepard, co ty tam robisz? Musimy ruszać, quarianie nie uratują się sami – dodał, spoglądając na komandora, który odszedł od nich na kilka metrów do przodu, po czym pochylił się nad jakimś ciemnym kształtem na podłodze. Jednym z wielu ciemnych kształtów.

\- Spóźniliśmy się – powiedział cicho, prostując się i odwracając do drużyny.

Garrus włączył latarkę przy broni i skierował jej światło w głąb mrocznego tunelu. Ciemnymi kształtami na podłodze okazały się ciała quarian, leżące w rosnących leniwie kałużach krwi.

\- Niech to szlag… - mruknął Garrus, podchodząc bliżej. – To chyba nie Tali…? – zapytał, wskazując lufą na martwą quariankę.

\- Nie – odparł komandor. – Jej kombinezon inaczej wyglądał. Nie traćmy czasu, im już nie pomożemy – dodał, po czym ruszył dalej korytarzem, włączając swoją latarkę. Ledwie uszedł parę kroków a dobiegł go głos Jacoba:

\- Komandorze! Ona wciąż żyje!

Shepard odwrócił się na pięcie. Leżąca twarzą do ziemi quarianka, którą wcześniej uznał za martwą, drgnęła lekko. Garrus przykląkł przy niej i powoli przewrócił ją na plecy. Z filtrów w masce wydobył się cichy świst, gdy ranna gwałtownie nabrała powietrza do płuc. Jej pierś poruszała się szybko, unoszona nierównym oddechem, płytszym z każdą chwilą.

\- Jacob, Grunt! Pilnujcie wyjść – rozkazał Shepard.

\- Cholera, to nie wygląda za dobrze… - powiedział turianin, zerkając na podziurawiony kulami kombinezon i jednocześnie próbując wyciągnąć dozownik medi–żelu. Komandor, który przysiadł obok, również rozpiął apteczkę na ramieniu i zaczął tam energicznie czegoś szukać.

Quarianka uniosła lekko głowę. Zza wybrudzonego krwią zmieszaną z wszechobecnym pyłem szkła maski wyjrzały na nich fluorescencyjne tęczówki oczu. Poruszyła się nieznacznie, krew wartko popłynęła z ran.

\- Spokojnie, nie ruszaj się – powiedział komandor, wyjmując małą torebkę za srebrnej folii. Rozdarł ją i wyciągnął z jej wnętrza białą fiolkę zakończoną krótką igłą. Garrus rozprowadził medi –żel po ranach na klatce piersiowej za pomocą małych pól efektu masy, stworzonych przez jego omni–klucz. Shepard zdjął przezroczystą osłonkę z fiolki a następnie wbił igłę w ramię quarianki, która najwyraźniej próbowała coś powiedzieć.

\- Nic nie mów – przerwał jej Shepard. – Możesz mieć uszkodzone płuca.

Garrus schował z powrotem dozownik medi–żelu i spojrzał na wyświetlacz omni–klucza, mówiąc:

\- Nie ma żadnych uszkodzeń organów. Miała szczęście.

Gdy tylko to powiedział, ranna zaczęła drżeć. Nie wyglądało to na konwulsje, ale z pewnością nie był to dobry objaw.

\- Szczęście… - mruknął komandor. – Masz jakiś antybiotyk? Cokolwiek?

\- Nie wiem, cholera jasna – odparł Garrus, odpinając apteczkę i wyrzucając wszystko na ziemię. – Nie mam nic… Zrobiliśmy już co się dało. Medi–żel powinien jej pomóc. Częściowo zneutralizuje zakażenie…

\- To za mało! – Shepard rozejrzał się rozpaczliwie dookoła, szukając czegokolwiek, co mogło by jej pomóc. Jego wzrok padł na ciało quarianina, leżącego niecałe dwa metry dalej. – Sprawdź, czy tamten nie miał czegoś przy sobie.

Garrus zgodnie z poleceniem podszedł do zabitego i zaczął szukać apteczki.

Komandor spojrzał na quariankę. Drgawki nie ustały, ale też nie nasiliły się. Wyglądała jakby trzęsła się z zimna. Była przytomna, przez szkło maski prześwitywały przymglone, świecące oczy. Nie miał pojęcia co robić.

Nie wiedział nawet co powiedzieć. Poczuł, że jej ręka zaciska się na jego nadgarstku.

\- Pospiesz się! – rzucił w stronę Garrusa.

\- Robię co mogę! – odwarknął turianin, przeszukując apteczkę. – Tu nic nie ma! Medi–żel… I nic więcej!

\- Dawaj go, druga dawka nie zaszkodzi. Sprawdź czy inni czegoś nie mają.

\- Komandorze, mamy towarzystwo! – dobiegł ich krzyk Jacoba. – Gethy od strony placu!

\- Kurwa mać… – zaklął Shepard, wbijając igłę w ramię rannej. – Zatrzymaj ich!

Tunel natychmiast wypełniły odgłosy strzałów z akceleratora masy. Obok komandora przebiegł Grunt, rechocząc radośnie. Od razu widać było, że walka sprawiała mu niebywałą przyjemność. Na potwierdzenie tego, kilka sekund później rozbrzmiały w krótkich odstępach czasu strzały potężnej strzelby. A tuż po nich gromki ryk kroganina.

\- Inni też mają tylko medi–żel! – zawołał Garrus.

\- To chyba jakiś żart…

\- Shepard, nie możemy nie możemy tu zostać – powiedział turianin, oglądając się niespokojnie za siebie.

\- Nie przeniesiemy jej w takim stanie! – odparł komandor, wskazując na drżącą quariankę. – Musimy poczekać, aż jej się trochę poprawi. Obstaw drugi koniec tunelu.

\- O ile się poprawi… - mruknął turianin sam do siebie, podnosząc się na nogi.

Shepard przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na ranną. Wiedział że zrobił dla niej wszystko, co mógł, ale to wcale nie sprawiało, że czuł się lepiej. Teraz jedyne, co mu pozostało, to czekać aż nanoboty naprawią choć częściowo uszkodzenia w jej ciele, a zmodyfikowane mikroorganizmy zniwelują po części zakażenie. Jednak to wciąż było za mało. Jedyną szansą był silny antybiotyk. Którego nie mieli. Wydawało mu się to dziwne: nikt z quarian go nie posiadał, mimo iż każde uszkodzenie kombinezonu mogło się dla nich skończyć tragicznie. Coś tu nie gra, pomyślał komandor.

Stan quarianki powoli wracał do normy: przestała drżeć i jej oddech wyrównał się. Spojrzała na Sheparda nieco przytomniejszym wzorkiem i powiedziała coś bardzo cicho i niewyraźnie – jej głos niemal całkowicie utonął wśród strzałów niosących się po tunelu.

\- Oszczędzaj siły, nic nie mów – przerwał jej Shepard, jednakże od razu spostrzegł, że quarianka nie ma zamiaru się go posłuchać.

\- Z-zostawcie mnie… - wyszeptała tak cicho, że komandor musiał się nad nią pochylić, aby cokolwiek usłyszeć. – Musicie… Musicie zabrać stąd Ta–Tali.

\- Nikogo tu nie zostawimy.

Quarianka pokręciła lekko głową.

\- Tali ma… Dane, które muszą trafić do Floty. Jeżeli ona zginie… To wszystko pójdzie na marne…

\- Zabierzemy stąd każdego – powtórzył komandor, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. Jego słowa wydawały się mu puste i sztuczne. Były jak składanie obietnic bez pokrycia. – Zobaczysz jeszcze Wędrowną Flotę.

\- Chciałabym w to wierzyć… – westchnęła słabo quarianka. – Czy… Czy ktoś inny przeżył? – zapytała, obracając głowę tak, aby coś widzieć. Najwyraźniej zauważyła ciała reszty quarian, ponieważ natychmiast opuściła wzrok.

\- Nie myśl już o tym… - mruknął komandor, przesuwając się tak, aby zasłonić jej widok. – Jak się nazywasz?

\- Naila’Ranesh vas Imarah.

\- Wytrzymaj, Nailo. Już niedługo.

\- Wyczyszczone! – rozległ się z oddali tryumfalny krzyk Jacoba.

Quarianka włączyła swój omni-klucz i podniosła się trochę z ziemi, próbując dostrzec wyświetlacz.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytał Shepard.

\- Antybiotyk… Muszę włączyć system anty… System antyzakażeniowy – wymamrotała Naila, podnosząc się na łokciach.

\- Połóż się – powiedział komandor, po czym wziął jej rękę i zaczął szukać odpowiedniej opcji w omni-kluczu. Interfejs był całkowicie inaczej zbudowany niż u niego, jednakże po kilkunastu sekundach odnalazł sterowanie wewnętrznym systemem medycznym. Następnie, robiąc wszystko według wskazówek rannej, uruchomił procedurę przeciwzakażeniową. Teraz pozostało czekać, aż antybiotyk zneutralizuje zakażenie.

\- Dziękuję – szepnęła quarianka, nabierając głęboko powietrza do płuc.

\- Trzymaj się – odrzekł Shepard, podnosząc się na nogi i włączając komunikator. – Oddział naziemny do Normandii. Joker, słyszysz mnie?

Po chwili rozbrzmiał w jego hełmie głos pilota:

\- Głośno i wyraźnie, komandorze. Utraciliśmy połączenie z promem. Co się stało?

\- Zestrzelono nas. Wszyscy cali, jesteśmy już w kolonii. Potrzebujemy ewakuacji dla rannej quarianki. I to szybko, jest w ciężkim stanie. Przesyłam nasze współrzędne.

\- Zrozumiałem – odparł Joker.

\- Podaj koordynaty strefy lądowania.

\- Eee… Jest problem, komandorze.

\- Co znowu?

\- Najbliższa SL to dach obserwatorium. Wszędzie indziej jest za ciasno, Normandia nie zmieści się między budynkami.

\- Cholera… - mruknął Shepard. - Przyjąłem. Dotrzemy tam najszybciej jak się da. Powiadom doktor Chakwas, bez odbioru.

Ten dzień jest po prostu wspaniały, pomyślał komandor, klnąc pod nosem na czym świat stoi. Najpierw Zbieracze, potem Ashley, a teraz to wszystko.

\- Będziemy musieli cię przenieść – zwrócił się do rannej, która odpowiedziała mu skinięciem głowy. – Drużyna, do mnie!

Garrus, Grunt i Jacob po chwili stawili się na wezwanie.

\- Musimy przenieść ją na Normandię – rzekł komandor, wskazując na Nailę. – Skontaktowałem się z Jokerem, powiedział że najbliższa strefa lądowania to dach obserwatorium. Po drodze zabierzemy Tali i innych quarian z bunkra. Nie mamy czasu do stracenia, wyruszamy natychmiast.

\- Mogę ją nieść – oznajmił Garrus. – Będziecie mnie osłaniać.

\- W porządku – powiedział Shepard. – Wszyscy gotowi? Dobrze, w drogę.

Ruszyli dalej ciemnym tunelem, zapaliwszy wcześniej latarki przy broni. Shepard z Jacobem na przedzie, za nimi Garrus z quarianką na barkach, a na końcu Grunt.

\- Echo Jeden, raportuj. – Z głośnika w hełmie komandora dobiegł czyiś głos. – Oddział Echo, zgłoście się.

Shepard dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że jego radio automatycznie dostroiło się do częstotliwości używanej przez Nailę, gdy korzystał z jej omni-klucza. Teraz odbierał wszystkie kierowane do niej komunikaty.

\- Tu komandor Shepard, Wywiad i Działania Militarno–Obronne Cytadeli – powiedział, włączając mikrofon.

\- Komandor Shepard…? – rozległ się zdumiony głos. – Co ty tutaj… Z resztą, nieważne. Jestem Kal’Reegar, siły specjalne Wędrownej Floty. Wiesz co się stało z moim oddziałem?

\- Przykro mi, ale został całkowicie rozbity. Przeżyła jedynie Naila’Ranesh.

\- Cholera, co z nią?

\- Jest ciężko ranna.

\- Dostała antybiotyk?

\- Tak. Jest z wami sanitariusz?

\- Jest, ale szpital znajduje się po drugiej stronie kolonii… W dodatku zajęły go gethy.

Tunel wpadł do kompletnie ciemnego pomieszczenia, wyglądającego na magazyn. Z trudem zaczęli się przedzierać przez gąszcz skrzyń.

\- Gdzie tak w ogóle jesteś? Jest z tobą Tali’Zorah? – zapytał Shepard, przestępując nad jakąś rurą.

\- Jestem w bunkrze… Wiesz gdzie to jest?

\- Wiem.

\- Tali została przed chwilą ewakuowana do obserwatorium. To najbezpieczniejsze miejsce, ma wzmocnioną konstrukcję. Gethy łatwo nie dostaną się do środka.

\- Wszystko z nią w porządku?

\- Jest cała.

\- Trzymajcie się. Idziemy do was. W razie czego wycofajcie się do obserwatorium, na dachu mamy strefę lądowania.

\- Zrozumiałem.

Korytarz, który wyprowadził ich z magazynu, skończył się: wybiegli na zewnątrz, na szerokie schody wiodące w dół, na kolejny zacieniony plac – niemalże całą jego prawą stronę zajmował przysadzisty masywny budynek, zagłębiający się w wysoką ścianę skalną. Bez wątpienia był to bunkier. Przed jego wejściem, grupa quarian pochowana za wszystkimi możliwymi osłonami, prowadziła zaciętą wymianę ognia z gethami wylewającymi się z budynku po drugiej stronie placu.

\- Reegar, uważaj. Zbliżamy się od waszej trzeciej – powiedział komandor, po czym posłał krótką serię w ciżbę syntetyków, trafiając kilku z nich. Pociski przeciwpancerne z łatwością przebijały po kilka maszyn na raz.

\- Desantowiec! – rozległ się z radia krzyk Kal’Reegar’a. – Ruszać się, do środka! Już!

Tuż po tym nad placem przeleciał statek gethów, wprawiając ziemię w drżenie. Rozbłysło oślepiające, białe światło. Fala uderzeniowa potoczyła się po całym placu. Huk eksplozji wstrząsnął kolonią. Shepard poczuł jak ogromna siła odrzuca go do tyłu. Uderzył całym ciałem o schody i potoczył w dół, obijając się o stopnie. Zatrzymał się na samym dole. Coś dużego uderzyło w niego i przeleciało nad nim. To coś okazało się być Jacobem.

Komandor próbując podnieść się na nogi usłyszał jak seria pocisków trafia w jego tarcze. Chwilę później rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, gdy bariera kinetyczna padła, przeciążona kolejnym trafieniem. Z donośnym trzaśnięciem kula uderzyła w naramiennik. Znów znalazł się na ziemi. Kolejne trafienie, tym razem w bok uda. Szarpnęło nim tak, że obrócił się niemalże dookoła. Ktoś złapał go za ramię. Podniósł się na nogi, a Garrus wciągnął go za jakiś kontener.

\- Wciąż w jednym kawałku? – zapytał turianin.

\- Przeżyję - odparł Shepard, poprawiając pęknięty naramiennik. – Jacob, co z tobą?

\- Nic mi nie jest… - sapnął Taylor, masując wolną ręką klatkę piersiową. Chroniąca ją płyta pancerza nosiła ślad po trafieniu.

\- Dasz radę załatwić te gethy?

\- Robi się. – Jacob wyciągnął granatnik i wybiegł zza kontenera na otwarty teren, stając w szerokim rozkroku, trzymając broń na wysokości pasa. – Chodźcie, skurwysyny!

Ziemia zadygotała od serii eksplozji, wywołanych przez ostrzał Taylora. Kawałki syntetyków zaczęły fruwać po całym placu. Chwilę później runęła cała ściana pobliskiego budynku, zasypując niedobitki tonami gruzu.

\- To było dobre… - zarechotał Jacob, chowając broń.

\- Dobra robota – pochwalił go komandor, po czym spojrzał na bunkier. Statek gethów wyrwał w jego ścianie sporą dziurę. Ze środka dobiegały strzały.

\- O cholera… - Shepard ruszył tam biegiem, nie oglądając się za siebie. Wpadł do środka od razu otwierając ogień do najbliższego getha. Drugiego trafił Grunt, roznosząc go na kawałki. Komandor zastrzelił ostatniego.

Syntetyka odrzuciło do tyłu, upadł na holograficzną konsoletę.

\- Czysto!

Shepard załadował do karabinu kolejny pakiet pochłaniaczy, po czym rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Już na pierwszy rzut oka można było stwierdzić, że bunkier służył quarianom za centrum dowodzenia. Całe wnętrze zastawione było komputerami i innym podobnym sprzętem. Na podłodze leżało kilka ciał.

\- Sprawdźcie czy ktoś przeżył – rozkazał komandor i podszedł do wyświetlanego hologramu quarianki. Było to najwyraźniej nagranie z dziennika i zostało uruchomione przez upadającego getha.

\- …gwiazda była bardziej stabilna. - Ową quarianką okazała się być Tali; Shepard poznał ją po głosie. – Te budynki są niesamowite. Jedyne miejsce w galaktyce, gdzie można zobaczyć naszą architekturę. To wszystko, co pozostało z naszej dawnej kultury – Tali zamilkła na chwilę i spuściła głowę. – Szkoda, że moi przyjaciele tego nie widzą… Szkoda, że nie ma tu Sheparda… - zakończyła cicho, bardzo dziwnym tonem. Hologram zniknął.

\- Nikt tutaj nie przeżył – powiedział ponuro Jacob.

\- Shepard? – odezwał się Garrus. – Musimy ruszać, słyszysz?

Komandor otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że od dłuższego czasu stał w bezruchu, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie wyświetlany był hologram. Jego umysł tkwił w zawieszeniu pomiędzy pustką, a galopującą wyobraźnią, pełną domysłów i spekulacji. Przepełniało go dziwne uczucie, miał wrażenie jakby odkrył coś, co od dawna spędzało mu sen z oczu.

Teraz to zrozumiał.

Albo tak mu się wydawało. Bo kto do cholery, mógł mu zagwarantować, że nie jest to tylko jego wyobraźnia?

\- Taak… Ruszamy… - mruknął, odchodząc od wyświetlacza. – Jak się trzymasz? – zapytał się Naili, którą Garrus położył na podłodze.

\- Bywało lepiej… - odparła cicho quarianka, oddychając głęboko.

\- Wytrzymaj, już niedługo. Garrusie, weź ją. Nie mamy czasu, ruszamy dalej.

Turianin wykonał polecenie dowódcy, po czym ruszył za nim do drzwi. Zamkniętych drzwi.

\- No świetnie - powiedział Shepard, patrząc na potężne, grube grodzie. – Ktoś przepalił zamek, żeby zatrzymać gethy.

\- Nie przebijemy się przez to – oznajmił Jacob. – Potrzebne byłby jakieś materiały wybuchowe…

\- Których nie mamy – wpadł mu w słowo Garrus.

Komandor podszedł do najbliższej konsolety i klnąc płynnie pod nosem zaczął szukać sterowania drzwiami.

 _System wczesnego ostrzegania…_ Nie.

 _System sterowania sondami badawczymi…_ Też nie.

 _System komunikacji awaryjnej…_ Znowu nie to.

Przejrzał jeszcze kilka opcji, ale nie znalazł obiektu swoich poszukiwań.

\- Stąd nie da rady tego otworzyć – rzekł do reszty. Tego jeszcze brakowało, pomyślał. Teraz trzeba będzie iść dookoła…

Komandor miał już zamiar odwrócić się od wyświetlacza, gdy jego uwagę przykuł migający sygnalizator.

Połączenie przychodzące. Ktoś chciał się z nimi skontaktować. Natychmiast odebrał, a przed nim pojawił się hologram quarianki. Tali. Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego oniemiała, a potem zapytała ostrożnie:

\- Shepard, to ty?

\- Tak, to ja.

\- Keelah, co ty tu robisz?

\- Byłem w okolicy… Pomyślałem że przydałaby ci się pomoc – odparł wymijająco komandor.

\- Och, w porządku… - powiedziała Tali, wydając z siebie odgłos będący czymś pomiędzy śmiechem a pociągnięciem nosem. – Dobrze cię widzieć, szczególnie teraz.

\- Jesteś w obserwatorium?

\- Tak, przed chwilą tu dotarłam.

\- Jest ktoś z tobą?

\- Eskortowała mnie grupa komandosów. Zamknęli mnie tu… - westchnęła quarianka, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. – Słyszałam strzały, ale teraz… Teraz nic nie słychać…

\- Trzymaj się, idziemy po ciebie. Ach, Tali?

\- Tak?

\- W bunkrze natrafiliśmy na zamknięte drzwi. Mają przepalony zamek, nie możemy ich otworzyć.

\- Chwilkę… - Tali pochyliła się nad swoją konsoletą i zaczęła szybko przesuwać okienka. – Myślę, że mogę coś z tym zrobić… Już. Powinny być otwarte.

Ledwie skończyła to mówić a pancerne drzwi rozsunęły się z hukiem.

\- Shepard? Spotkałeś kogoś po drodze? – dodała po chwili.

\- Głównie zabitych, przykro mi – odparł komandor. – Z jednego oddziału ocalała Naila’Ranesh, ale jest poważnie ranna. Mamy ją ze sobą. Rozmawiałem też przez radio z Kal’Reegarem.

\- Nic mu nie jest?

\- Nie wiem. Był w bunkrze, ale gethy zabiły tu wszystkich… Być może wydostał się tymi drzwiami i przepalił za sobą zamek...

\- Cholera, wiedzieliśmy że ta misja jest ryzykowna… Nie będę cię zatrzymywać. Powodzenia.

\- Dzięki – odrzekł Shepard i rozłączył się. Dał znać drużynie, po czym wspólnie zagłębili się w jasno oświetlony korytarz, do niedawna zablokowany opancerzonymi drzwiami. Ściany były z litej skały w której wydrążone było przejście. Pod sufitem od lampy do lampy biegły grube sploty przewodów elektrycznych.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ci komandosi wciąż żyją – odezwał się Garrus. – W przeciwnym razie gethy będą miały wolną drogę do Tali.

\- Wiem, pospieszmy się – mruknął komandor zwiększając tempo.

\- A co z tobą? – zapytał turianin, gdy wbiegli do sporego pomieszczenia, zastawionego powywracanymi stołami.

\- Jak to, co ze mną?

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Jak na razie oddycham – powiedział Shepard, zatrzymując się przy oknach zasłoniętych grubymi, stalowymi żaluzjami. – Myślisz, że to działa? – dodał, wskazując na przełącznik na ścianie.

\- Przekonajmy się.

Komandor nacisnął przycisk, a zasłony okien opadły z przeraźliwym zgrzytem. Shepard wyjrzał na zewnątrz: roztaczał się stąd widok na kolejny plac, tym razem odsłonięty z jednej strony i w konsekwencji niezacieniony. Przecinała go szeroka na parę metrów szczelina skalna. Trochę dalej za nią znajdowała się monumentalna wieża. Obserwatorium.

Tuż u jego stóp majaczyło coś dużego i błyszczącego. Coś co bez wątpienia wyglądającego na kolosa gethów, otoczonego przez rój mniejszych pobratymców.

\- O cholera… - powiedział powoli Jacob, odsuwając się od okna. Łeb maszyny rozjarzył się białym światłem.

\- Na ziemię! – zawołał komandor.

Huknęło zdrowo i cała ściana rozpadła się jak domek z kart. Wszystko zaczęło drżeć, z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej. Koło Grunta grzmotnął o podłogę spory kawał sufitu.

\- To wszystko się wali! – krzyknął Garrus, unikając kolejnego fragmentu stropu.

\- Na schody, już!

Rzucili się w kierunku klatki schodowej po lewej stronie. Wszystko wokół kruszyło się i rozpadało na kawałki. Cały świat zasnuł się gęstą, ciemną chmurą pyłu. Biegli po omacku w dół, bombardowani kawałkami gruzu.

\- Którędy teraz?!

\- W dół! Cały czas w dół!

\- Nic tu nie widzę!

\- Ruszaj się!

\- Nie mogę! Coś blokuje przejście!

\- Drzwi?! Kurwa!

\- Otwórz je, albo nas zasypie!

\- Nie widzę przełącznika! Jacob?! Masz coś?

\- Zaraz… Coś czuję! Jest!

Drzwi rozsunęły się, wpuszczając do środka oślepiające światło dzienne. Wypadli na zewnątrz. Najpierw Jacob, potem Shepard i Grunt. Ostatni z kurzawy wyłonił się Garrus, dźwigający ranną quariankę.

\- Odsuńcie się! – zawołał komandor, odskakując na bok aby uniknąć trafienia fragmentem ściany. Nie uniknął. Spory blok gruzu walnął go w bark, sprowadzając do parteru. Podźwignął się na nogi i spojrzał w górę.

– Ta ściana się zawali, w nogi!

Tuż po chwili, zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami runął kolejny fragment ściany, zasypując ich gradem odłamków. Przylgnęli do dużego kontenera, stojącego kilka metrów dalej.

\- Wszyscy cali? – zapytał Shepard, trzymając się za bark.

\- Komandorze!

Rozejrzał się, poszukując osoby która go zawołała. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na quarianinie z wyrzutnią rakiet w rękach stojącego tuż obok.

\- Jestem Kal’Reegar, rozmawialiśmy przez radio zanim gethy wdarły się do bunkra.

\- Jest jakaś inna droga do obserwatorium? – zapytał komandor.

\- Niestety, ale nie – odparł quarianin, wychylając się lekko zza rogu kontenera. Efekt był natychmiastowy: w powietrzu zaroiło się od pocisków. Reegar schował się z powrotem. Spojrzał na Nailę, którą Garrus położył pod ścianą. – Cholera… Ona nie ma szans na przeżycie, jeśli nie trafi zaraz do szpitala.

\- Więc nie traćmy czasu – przerwał mu Shepard. Jego głos prawie całkowicie utonął w kakofonii pocisków uderzających o kontener. – Masz jakiś pomysł jak zniszczyć tego kolosa?

\- Ktoś musiałby podejść bliżej. Inaczej nie da rady. Trafiłem go dwa razy, ale to nic nie dało, jednostki opancerzone mają protokół naprawczy.

\- Co takiego? – zapytał komandor. Ziemią wstrząsnęła eksplozja wywołana kolejnym strzałem działa kolosa.

\- Zwija się w kulkę i naprawia uszkodzenia – odparł Reegar, osłaniając głowę przed spadającymi z nieba kawałkami gruzu. – Kiedy to robi, chowa się za osłoną. Stąd w ogóle go wtedy nie widać.

\- Jak się do niego dostać?

\- Jedyną drogą jest most prowadzący nad rozpadliną. Problem w tym, że nie ma tam żadnych osłon. Na chwilę obecną to strefa śmierci. Po prawej stronie jest wysoka platforma, która może posłużyć za dobre stanowisko snajperskie. Lewą stroną można podejść dość blisko rozpadliny i wystrzelać trochę gethów, ale to działa w dwie strony… Tam właśnie jeden z nich przestrzelił mi kombinezon…

\- Jesteś ranny?

\- Nie, to tylko drobne rozdarcie. Naprawiłem je omni-żelem, ale i tak pływam w antybiotykach. Nie martw się, nie pozwolę żeby w środku walki zabiło mnie zakażenie.

\- Dobra zostań tutaj z Nailą – powiedział Shepard, sprawdzając broń. – My załatwimy kolosa. Przydałaby się twoja wyrzutnia.

\- Nie podlegam twoim rozkazom. Nie będę stał bezczynnie i patrzył jak rzucacie się pod ogień gethów!

\- Zrobiłeś już swoje, teraz my się tym zajmiemy – powiedział stanowczo komandor i nie czekając dłużej na pozwolenie sam wziął wyrzutnię. – Jeśli chcesz nam pomóc, bierz karabin i osłaniaj nas stąd! Garrus?

\- Tak? – odezwał się turianin, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Pójdziesz na platformę po prawej stronie i będziesz nas osłaniał. Jacob, ty zostajesz z Reegarem, zajmij się Nailą. Grunt, idziesz ze mną. Spróbujemy się przedrzeć na drugą stronę rozpadliny.

\- Powodzenia Shepard – rzekł quarianin. – Mam nadzieję, że naprawdę jesteś tak dobry, jak opowiadała o tobie Tali.

\- Dzięki – odparł komandor. – Wszyscy gotowi? Ruszamy!

Garrus od razu pobiegł na prawą flankę, a Shepard i Grunt ruszyli w stronę mostu, przemykając za osłonami. Po chwili znaleźli się poza cieniem rzucanym przez pobliski budynek. W ich hełmach ponownie rozbrzmiały sygnały alarmowe, powiadamiające o przeciążeniu tarcz. Nad głową śmigały im serie posyłane w stronę gethów przez Reegara i Jacoba, a po chwili rozbrzmiały również wystrzały Modliszki Garrusa.

Kolos wychylił łeb zza wysokiego stosu rur. Błysnęło i ziemia eksplodowała kilka metrów od komandora, zwalając go z nóg. Grunt pomógł mu się podnieść, po czym obaj czmychnęli za potężną stalową skrzynię, wysokością dorównywającą kroganinowi.

Do mostu pozostało parę metrów. Przed nimi nie było już żadnych osłon.

\- Jesteś gotowy? – zapytał Shepard.

\- Rozwalmy go – odparł Grunt.

Teraz albo nigdy, pomyślał komandor, po czym ruszył biegiem w stronę mostu. Pierwsze kilka metrów obyło się bez przeszkód. Dotarł do mostu. Nagle seria pocisków trafiła w jego bariery, przeciążając je. Trzasnęło i świat zasnuła mgła bólu. Kula trafiła w brzuch, wytłaczając powietrze z płuc. Zgiął się w pół i osunął na kolana. Kolejne trafienie, tym razem w klatkę piersiową. Impet pocisku przewrócił go na plecy. Kątem oka zauważył Grunta, przebiegającego obok. Jakby z oddali dobiegł go jego głos:

\- Shepard! Ściągnę na siebie ich ogień! Wstawaj!

Komandor powoli podźwignął się na nogi. Gethy rzeczywiście skoncentrowały się na biegającym jak oszalały w tę i z powrotem kroganinie. Shepard ruszył biegiem w stronę rur, za którymi chował się kolos, starając się ignorować powracający kaszel. Okrążył je wyciągając pistolet. Pierwszy geth nie zdążył nawet drgnąć, zanim trzy pociski rozszarpały jego korpus. Drugi podniósł broń. Nie zdążył strzelić. Trzeci zdążył, ale w miejscu gdzie uderzyły pociski, komandora dawno nie było. Geth padł trafiony prosto w głowę.

Kolos odwrócił łeb i spojrzał w cztery lufy wyrzutni dzierżonej przez Sheparda.

\- Uśmiech, sukinsynu – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby komandor, naciskając spust. Cztery rakiety poleciały z zawrotną szybkością w stronę maszyny. Pierwsza zniszczyła tarcze, reszta uderzyła w syntetyka, roznosząc go na strzępy.

Shepard cisnął za siebie wyrzutnie i wyciągnął karabin. Położył najbliższego getha dwoma pociskami. Już miał brać na cel kolejnego, gdy nagle zza rogu z dzikim rykiem wypadł Grunt, dokonując natychmiastowej eksterminacji pozostałych syntetyków przy pomocy strzelby.

\- Ha! Piękna walka! – skomentował kroganin. – Szkoda, że to już koniec!

\- Lepiej uważaj, tu wciąż mogą kręcić się jakieś niedobitki – odparł Shepard, przyczepiając broń do elektromagnesu na plecach. Podszedł do drzwi obserwatorium. Nosiły one ślady palników – widać było, że gethy usiłowały dostać się do środka, jednakże w ten sposób osiągnęłyby cel dopiero za parę godzin – potężne grodzie były z pewnością grube na kilkadziesiąt centymetrów.

\- Starzejesz się, Shepard – rozległ się rozbawiony głos Garrusa, który nadszedł niespodziewanie od tyłu.

\- Ha. Ha. Śmiej się póki możesz – odpowiedział cierpko komandor. – Następnym razem będziesz biegł ze mną. Zobaczymy komu wtedy będzie do śmiechu.

\- No już, nie obrażaj się. Dobra robota. Przez chwilę się o was martwiłem. Porządnie oberwałeś.

\- Nic mi nie jest.

Drzwi obserwatorium zgrzytnęły i zaczęły leniwie się rozsuwać.

\- Grunt, pilnuj wejścia – rzekł komandor, po czym wraz z Garrusem wszedł do środka. Pomieszczenie podobnie jak wnętrze bunkra zastawione było komputerami. Wszędzie lśniły aero-żelowe wyświetlacze, tworząc początkowo oślepiający kontrast z mroczną, wysoko sklepioną salą. Tali stała przy najbliższej konsolecie.

\- Widziałam cię na monitoringu – wyjaśniła, po czym odwróciła się do nich. Jej oczy zwęziły się trochę - komandor mógłby przysiąc, że się uśmiechnęła. – Dzięki za pomoc. Już drugi raz ratujesz mi życie.

Garrus chrząknął znacząco, przypominając o swojej obecności.

\- A ty to…? – zapytała niepewnie quarianka.

\- To już mnie nie poznajesz? – ofuknął ją turianin, udając urażonego. Kiepsko mu to wychodziło.

\- Garrus? To przez ten hełm, nie widziałam twojej twarzy…

\- Ja twojej też nie widzę…

\- Daj spokój… Jesteście cali? Jak na ekipę ratunkową, to dość kiepsko wyglądacie. – Tali przebiegła wzrokiem po ledwo trzymającym się kupy napierśniku komandora i pękniętym naramienniku Garrusa, który wykazał się perfekcyjnym wyczuciem czasu – jedna połowa odpadła i potoczyła się po ziemi.

\- Tali, co wy tu robiliście? – zmienił temat Shepard.

\- Rada Admiralicji wysłała nas tu w celu zbadania Dholen. Zbyt szybko się starzeje, najprawdopodobniej zbyt wcześnie wejdzie w fazę czerwonego olbrzyma. Gdy moi przodkowie zakładali tą kolonię, słońce było wtedy normalne. To wydaje się być niemożliwe, żeby tak szybko zaczęło się starzeć.

\- Czego się dowiedzieliście?

\- Badania potwierdziły nasze podejrzenia. Gwiazda starzeje się zbyt szybko. Aby ustalić przyczynę, potrzebne będą drobiazgowe analizy. To zajmie trochę czasu. I tak nie zebraliśmy wszystkich pomiarów, ale będą musieli poradzić sobie z tym co mamy.

\- Uważasz, że to było warte tego wszystkiego? – zapytał komandor, opierając się ręką o obudowę serwera.

\- Rada Admiralicji uważa, że tak – mruknęła quarianka.

\- Nie pytam o to, co sądzą jacyś admirałowie, tylko ty.

\- Nie wiem… Naprawdę. – Tali zainteresowała się zapięciem na swoim kombinezonie. – Nie mnie o tym decydować… Wbrew pozorom, ja tylko wykonuję rozkazy, jak inni. – Spojrzała na Sheparda. – A co z tobą? Nie chce mi się wierzyć w to, że znalazłeś się tu przez przypadek.

\- Cóż… - Komandor potarł się po karku. – Masz rację, nie jestem tu przez przypadek. Wciąż zbieram drużynę. Na Pochodzie Wolności powiedziałaś, że nie możesz do mnie dołączyć, bo masz do wykonania ważną misję. Ukończyłaś ją. Nie chciałabyś znów być na Normandii?

\- Oczywiście, że bym chciała! – powiedziała Tali, a oczy jej nieco pojaśniały. - Prześlę tylko admirałom te dane, powinni być zadowoleni z wyników. A jeśli nie, to do diabła z nimi! Właśnie patrzyłam jak ginie cały przydzielony mi oddział…

\- Może jednak nie cały – rozległ się głos Reegara przy drzwiach.

\- Kal! – Tali podbiegła do niego. – Nic ci nie jest?

\- Drobne rozdarcie kombinezonu, nic poważnego. Twój dawny dowódca jest tak dobry, jak mówiłaś. Cholerny kolos nie miał szans.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł również Jacob. Był sam.

\- Gdzie Naila? – zapytał Shepard, obawiając się odpowiedzi.

Taylor tylko pokręcił głową, opuszczając wzrok.

\- Cholera!

Komandor walnął pięścią w pobliską konsoletę. Wyświetlany przez nią hologram zamigotał i zgasł. Świat zasnuła ciemna mgła bezsilnej złości.

\- Dlaczego?! Dlaczego zawsze tak musi być?!

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że powiedział to na głos. W jego czaszce wciąż odbijało się jedno słowo. _Dlaczego?! Dlaczego?! Dlaczego, kurwa?! Dlaczego zawsze wszystko musi się spieprzyć?!_ Usiadł na zepsutej konsolecie, wbijając wzrok w posadzę. Czuł się kompletnie rozbity. Za dużo na jeden pieprzony dzień…

\- To nie twoja wina – mruknął Reegar. – Zrobiłeś co mogłeś.

Shepard nie odpowiedział, tylko wciąż wpatrywał się w podłogę.

\- Tali, musimy wracać na statek zanim zjawi się więcej gethów – ciągnął quarianin.

\- Właściwie to nie wracam z tobą… - oznajmiła Tali. – Idę z Shepardem.

\- Ach, rozumiem. W porządku. Poinformuję Radę Admiralicji, nie powinni mieć nic przeciwko. Dzięki za pomoc, komandorze. Dbaj o Tali.

\- Nie martw się, Reegar. Zadbam. Potrzebujesz transportu?

\- Nie, nasz statek był ukryty za pomocą zakłócaczy, gethy go nie znalazły. Jest tuż za obserwatorium.

\- W takim razie ruszamy – rzekł komandor, zeskakując z konsolety. – Odeskortujemy cię.

\- Nie będę protestował, tu wciąż jest cała masa tych pieprzonych maszyn – odparł Reegar.

\- Garrus, Jacob, zostańcie tu z Tali.

\- Mogę iść z tobą – zaproponowała quarianka.

\- Nie ma sensu, żebyś się narażała, masz przy sobie ważne dane. Zostań tu.

\- W porządku. Do zobaczenia, Kal. Keelah se’lai.

\- Keelah se’lai – odrzekł komandos, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Shepard ruszył jego śladem. Wezwał gestem do siebie stojącego przy drzwiach Grunta. Cała trójka wyciągnęła broń i zagłębiła się w wąski przesmyk pomiędzy murem jakiegoś niskiego budynku, a obserwatorium.

\- Co to? – Komandor wskazał na niewielkie, prostokątne przedmioty znajdujące się na ścianie. – To ładunki wybuchowe?

\- Tak – odparł quarianin, obserwując uważnie dachy. – Używaliśmy ich do udrożniania zasypanych przejść. Gethy zabrały je z magazynów i próbowały wysadzić obserwatorium. Z tego co widzę, to nie zdążyły wszystkich rozstawić…

\- Może powinniśmy je rozbroić?

\- Nie ma na to czasu, musimy się stąd wynieść jak najszybciej.

\- W porządku – mruknął Shepard, omijając jakiegoś leżącego na ziemi getha z rozerwanym korpusem. – Daleko jeszcze do twojego statku?

\- Nie – odrzekł Reegar. – Jeszcze kilkanaście metrów. To na końcu tej…

Przez uliczkę przetoczył się echem stłumiony odgłos wystrzału akceleratora masy. Chwilę później zawtórował mu kolejny. Kilka sekund odpowiedziały inne.

\- Komandorze! – W hełmie Sheparda rozległ się głos Jacoba. – Mamy kłopoty!

\- Raport!

\- Tu jest od cholery gethów! – Słowa Taylora prawie całkowicie zagłuszyły strzały. – Pięćdziesiąt albo i więcej!

\- Świetnie… - mruknął Shepard, spoglądając na Reegara. – Dasz radę sam dojść do statku?

\- Tak, bez problemu! - odpowiedział szybko Reegar, po czym ruszył dalej samotnie. - Biegnij do nich, powodzenia! - zawołał przez ramie.

\- Tobie też! - odkrzyknął Shepard, po czym pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku. - Grunt, ruszaj się, szybciej!

Strzały cały czas się nasilały, z każdą chwila przemawiały co raz to nowe akceleratory masy.

\- Komandorze, tu się robi naprawdę gorąco! - zawołał Jacob, którego głos wciąż toną wśród strzałów.

\- Wytrzymajcie, zaraz będziemy!

\- Taka mam, kurwa, nadzieję!

\- Normandia! - Shepard przeskoczył nad rozwalonym gethem. - Joker, słyszysz?

\- Głośno i wyraźnie - odparł pilot zdawkowym głosem. - Kogo tym razem mam uratować?

\- Daruj sobie! Potrzebujemy ewakuacji, w tej chwili!

\- Zrozumiałem. Czas przybycia...

Shepard wybiegł przed Obserwatorium. Wydawało mu się, że czas stanął w miejscu. Kilkadziesiąt metrów od niego, znajdowała się istna armia gethów, rozsiana po całym placu, pochowana za osłonami. Ich pancerze połyskiwały w promieniach Dholen, tworząc niemal oślepiającą lunę. Było ich znacznie więcej niż pięćdziesiąt.

\- Ja pierdolę! Do środka!

Puścił się biegiem przy ścianie, pochylając nisko głowę. Grad pocisków powędrował w jego stronę, zasypując go tynkiem. Trzask. Pocisk trafił w tarcze. Drugi. Przy trzecim bariera padła. Czwarte trafienie. Ból w przedramieniu. Impet wyrzucił mu rękę do tyłu, wytrącając karabin z dłoni. Komandor rzucił się do przodu i wślizgnął na brzuchu przez do wnętrza Obserwatorium.

\- Miło, że wpadłeś! - zawołał Garrus, podając mu rękę.

\- Komandorze! - głos Jokera wciąż pobrzmiewał w hełmie. - Shepard, jesteś tam?

\- Tak! - odparł komandor, podnosząc się z podłogi przy pomocy turianina.

\- Czas przybycia pięć minut.

\- Co?! Odmawiam! Będziemy trupami za dwie!

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, ziemią wstrząsnęła eksplozja, wtłaczając do wnętrza obłok pyłu.

\- Granatnik!

\- ZNOWU?!

\- Niech ktoś zamknie te pieprzone drzwi!

\- Próbowałam! Zacięły się!

\- Joker! - wrzasnął Shepard. - Nie wytrzymamy tyle!

\- Nie macie wyjścia, komandorze - odrzekł sternik. - Lecimy najszybciej jak się da.

\- Zrozumiałem, bez odbioru! - Komandor zgiął się w pół, zaatakowany znienacka kaszlem. - Ta-Tali, nie wy-wychylaj się tak! - Jego oddech miarowo wracał do normy. - Schowaj się! Ewakuacja dopiero za pięć minut, musimy wytrwać!

\- To będzie kurewsko długie pięć minut! - krzyknął Jacob, strzelając na oślep w stronę syntetyków. - Jakieś pomysły?!

\- Jeden! - odparł Garrus. - Zabijać skurwysynów!

\- Jacob! - zawołał Shepard, uchylając się przed seria pocisków. - Ogień zaporowy na most! Garrusie, ty zajmij się tymi na podeście po lewej stronie! Ja ubezpieczę prawą. Grunt, Tali! Wy zajmijcie się tymi, które się przedostaną bliżej!

Wszyscy błyskawicznie przystąpili do wykonywania poleceń dowódcy. Komandor odruchowo sięgnął prawą ręka za bark, jednakże jego dłoń na nic nie natrafiła. Wrócił myślami do swojego karabinu M8 - leżącego na otwartym terenie, dwadzieścia metrów stąd. Zmielił w zębach przekleństwo, po czym wyciągnął pistolet.

Pierwszy, drugi, trzeci.... Gethy padały gromadnie pod ich ostrzałem, jednakże wciąż się zbliżały. Z każdą chwilą odległość dzieląca je od wejścia malała. Czternasty, piętnasty... Nie, zaraz, to chyba już szesnasty, albo siedemnasty. Cholera, pogubiłem się...

Przez huk wystrzałów przebił się tryumfalny śmiech Garrusa.

\- Ha! - zawołał uradowany. -Widziałeś to?!

\- Co...? - zapytał niezbyt przytomnie Taylor.

\- Dwie minuty! - przerwał im komandor. - Musimy dostać się na dach! Wszyscy do windy, Będę was osłaniał, ruchy!

Gethy natychmiast wykorzystały chwilę rozprężenia i ruszyły do przodu. Cały rój maszyn wkroczył na most, ostrzeliwując wejście do Obserwatorium.

\- Shepard! - krzyknął Garrus. - Twoja kolej!

Komandor wystrzelił jeszcze kilka razy w ciżbę nacierających getrów, po czym rzucił się biegiem w stronę windy, starając się ignorować wyprzedzające go pociski. Wpadł do środka, a Tali zasunęła za nim drzwi.

\- Było blisko... - Jacob odetchnął głęboko, gdy winda ruszyła w górę. - A co ciebie wprawiło w taki dobry nastrój? - zapytał Garrusa, wciąż czymś rozbawionego.

\- Nie widziałeś tego? - zapytał turianin, chichocząc cicho.

\- Czego nie widziałem? Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale bylem trochę zajęty...

\- Pobiłem swój rekord - oświadczył Garrus z nieukrywaną dumą w głosie. - Czterech jednym strzałem. Muszę skopiować nagranie z lunety na omni-klucz, to wam pokażę...

Windą szarpnęło i nagle wszyscy znaleźli się na podłodze. Zgasło światło. Cały budynek zadrżał w posadach. Rozległ się ogłuszający huk. Znów szarpnęło. Coś grzmotnęło w dach windy. Shepard starał podnieść się na nogi, błądząc w ciemności, ale potknął się na czymś i znów się przewrócił. Upadło na niego coś miękkiego. - Kto to? Tali?

\- Tak, to ja, wybacz…

\- Co to, kurwa, było? - rozległ się głos Garrusa.

Kolejny wstrząs. I coś w rodzaju głuchego, złowieszczego pomruku.

\- To chyba ładunki wybuchowe... Gethy chciały wysadzić cały budynek... Musimy wydostać się na zewnątrz. Na dach windy. Niech ktoś włączy latarkę!

\- Jasna cholera, Grunt... - Chwilową ciszę przerwał zduszony głos Jacoba. - Zejdź ze mnie...!

Garrus zapalił latarkę przy swoim karabinie i skierował ją na sufit.

\- Jest właz - oznajmił, po czym otworzył go wolną ręką. - Idę pierwszy.

Shepard skinął potwierdzająco głowa, nasłuchując jakichkolwiek dźwięków z zewnątrz. Cisza. Złowieszcza, pełna grozy i napięcia.

Gdy wszyscy wydostali się na zewnątrz (Grunt miał problemy z przeciśnięciem się przez właz), komandor również wyszedł na dach.

Szyb windy niewiele się różnił od jej wnętrza. Było tu tak samo ciemno. Jedynym źródłem światła była latarka Garrusa.

\- Dobra, to co teraz? - spytał turianin, oświetlając spory kawałek gruzu leżący mu pod nogami. - Chyba trzeba będzie użyć wyciągarek, zanim to wszystko runie nam na łby.

\- Innego wyjścia nie widzę - odpowiedział Shepard. - Tali, masz swoją?

\- Tak, mam.

\- Dobrze, nie traćmy czasu.

Shepard odpiął od paska koniec cienkiej linki zakończonej czymś w rodzaju harpuna, wychodzącej z małej wyciągarki umieszczonej z tyłu, na lędźwiowej części pleców. Wyjął również coś z wyglądu przypominającego zminiaturyzowany pistolet. Zatknął na jego lufie końcówkę linki i wycelował w górę. Nacisnął spust.

Harpun wystrzelił w powietrze, zanim ktokolwiek zdołałby chociażby mrugnąć. Przez chwilę słychać było jedynie charakterystyczne wycie obracającej się wyciągarki. Linka nagle stanęła, zapanowała cisza. Z góry dobiegł ledwo słyszalny trzask.

Komandor złapał się linki i uwiesił na niej całym ciężarem ciała, ale nic się nie stało.

\- W porządku, trzyma się. Teraz wy.

Po raz kolejny budynkiem wstrząsnęła eksplozja. Wszyscy zachwiali się, gdy winda poruszyła się niepokojąco pod ich stopami. Drgania nasiliły się. Z góry posypał się pył, niosąc ze sobą kawałki tynku.

\- Ou. Niedobrze… - mruknął Garrus, zamierając w bezruchu.

\- Na co czekacie?! – wrzasnął Shepard. – Ruszcie się!

W górę poszybowały kolejno cztery harpuny, niknąc w ciemnościach. W dach rąbnął kolejny fragment stropu. Windą zaczęła się huśtać.

\- O szlag! – Jacob zachwiał się na nogach, wymachując rękami.

\- Wszyscy gotowi?! To jedziemy!

Komandor uruchomił wyciągarkę. Linka napięła się z trzaskiem i wystrzelił w powietrze, mając wrażenie, jakby zostawił żołądek na dole. Kompletna ciemność. Słyszał jedynie potępieńcze wycie napędzanego polem efektu masy silnika wyciągarki, ryk powietrza i łomot walącego się budynku. Coś uderzyło go w bark. Zaczął okręcać się wokół własnej osi, wciąż prując w górę z ogromną prędkością. Gdzieś z dołu dobiegł go czyiś krzyk.

Wyciągarka stanęła. Żołądek, wcześniej znajdujący się gdzieś na wysokości nóg, teraz podjechał mu do gardła. Chwilę później obok komandora pojawiła się reszta drużyny. Grunt wjechał na końcu, uczepiony do liny trzykrotnie grubszej niż inne.

\- Ktoś widzi drzwi?!

\- Garrus, poświeć tu!

\- Nie ma zasilania! Nie da rady ich otworzyć!

\- To jakiś żart, czy co?!

\- Jacob! Masz ładunki?

\- Tak! Już się robi! Uwaga na odłamki!

\- Tali?! – Shepard rozejrzał się za nią. – Twój kombinezon… Odłamki mogą go przeciąć!

\- Wiem! Mamy inne wyjście?! – odkrzyknęła, trzymając się kurczowo linki.

\- Schowaj się za mną! Czekaj…! – komandor rozhuśtał się, złapał quariankę i przyciągnął ją do siebie, odwracając się plecami do drzwi.

\- Uwaga, wybuch! – zawołał Jacob.

Rozległ się potężny huk, a Shepard poczuł jak w jego pancerz uderzają metalowe kawałki. Do szybu wpadło światło dzienne.

\- Dobra, pojedynczo! Na zewnątrz!

Kolejno rozhuśtywali się na linach i wyskakiwali przez wyważone drzwi. Komandor został ostatni. Rozbujał się i w odpowiednim momencie odciął linkę specjalnymi nożycami przy wyciągarce. Wylądował na dachu Obserwatorium. Walącego się Obserwatorium. Cały budynek drżał, z dołu dobiegały trzaski gruzu rozbijającego się na ziemi. Betonowy dach zaczął pokrywać się pęknięciami.

\- Joker! Gdzie jesteście?!

\- Podchodzimy do SL, komandorze – odezwał się sternik. – Za chwilę was zabierzemy.

Komandor rozejrzał się po niebie, poszukując znajomego kształtu. Normandia nagle przeleciała mu nad głową, zagłuszając na chwilę huk kruszącego się Obserwatorium. Statek zrobił nawrót i zaczął zwalniać. Powietrze nagle rozciął przerażony krzyk Tali:

\- Shepard!

Komandor od razu zrozumiał o co jej chodzi. Dach zaczął się rozpadać. Pęknięcia zamieniły się w szczeliny powiększające się z każdą chwilą. Wszystko zaczęło się ruszać i rozpadać na kawałki. Garrus stracił równowagę i przewrócił się, cudem nie wpadając do rozpadliny. Normandia zbliżyła się do krawędzi dachu i otworzyła drzwi ładowni.

\- Na statek, już! – zawołał komandor, łapiąc turianina za ramię. – Wstawaj!

\- Ech, dzięki!

Pobiegli w stronę Normandii, przeskakując przez szczeliny. Fragmenty dachu zapadały się i niknęły w głębi budynku. Shepard poczuł jak jego stopa nie trafia na podłoże. Stracił równowagę, poleciał w dół, łapiąc się krawędzi rozpadliny. Błogosławiąc serwomechanizmy w pancerzu podciągnął się byłskawicznie w górę.

\- Komandorze, tu się robi niebezpiecznie… Cała wieża zaraz się zawali! – zawołał Joker.

Shepard dobiegł do krawędzi dachu i wskoczył w ślad za drużyną na rampę ładowni. Upadł boleśnie na ramię, przeturlał się kilka razy.

\- Wszyscy na pokładzie! Leć!

\- Zrozumiałem. Zmywamy się.

Komandor podniósł się na nogi, oddychając ciężko. Obserwatorium zaczęło się leniwie przechylać, sypiąc na wszystkie strony tonami gruzu. Zza budynku wyleciała niewielka quariańska fregata, która natychmiast wystrzeliła niemalże pionowo w powietrze.

\- Niezły widok – mruknął Garrus, obserwując wieżę uderzającą o ziemię i wzbijającą chmurę pyłu, która po chwili zakryła pół kolonii.

\- Taa… - odburknął Shepard, odwracając się i wchodząc w głąb pomieszczenia, gdy wrota ładowni zaczęły się zamykać.

\- Wyrównuję ciśnienie w ładowni – oznajmiła EDI, a chwilę później z otworów wentylacyjnych z szumem wypłynęło powietrze.

Shepard zdjął hełm i usiadł ciężko na podłodze. Teraz zdjąć tą cholerną skorupę i do łóżka… Stłumił napad kaszlu. Albo do ambulatorium… Spojrzał na drużynę, która odkładała broń na pobliską skrzynię. Jedna osoba stała w pewnej odległości od grupki i rozglądała się po wnętrzu.

Komandor podniósł się na nogi i podszedł do Tali, która aktualnie wpatrywała się w napis na ścianie: SSV Normandia SR-2.

\- Jak ci się podoba? – zapytał, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. – A, przecież ty nic nie wiesz… - zreflektował się po chwili.

\- Ale… Jak…? Jak to możliwe? – wyjąkała quarianka.

\- Szczerze? To długa historia…


End file.
